The Strength of 500 Years
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Kagome once again returns to her time to study for a test; the only difference, Inuyasha was willing to let her leave. But...what happens when Naraku makes his way into Kagome's time with an army of demons? Will the city of Tokyo survive? Will Kagome's friends? Or will Kagome die to save them all? InuKag, MirSan, and SessRin father/daughter Rated T, because I'm not too sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! This is my first Inuyasha Fanfic. I know I have Shugo Chara stories going on, but I started watching this…and I now have a new favorite couple! Okay, I don't own Inuyasha…if I did then Kikyo would've stayed dead.**

"Kagome!" a 15 year old half dog demon yelled running towards the 15 year old human girl sitting on an old well with a yellow backpack over her shoulders.

The girl, Kagome, turned then sighed, "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked, "We've been over this; I have a test that I have to study for. I'll be back in three days.

The half dog demon finally reached her, "I know that!" he yelled, "I'm just here…to…remind you…to get the ramen."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Is that the only reason you came?"

"Feh, yeah, why else would I come?" Inuyasha asked turning his head away, "Just come back after you finish the stupid test."

"Hai, hai," Kagome said and slipped into the well and was engulfed in a blue light which took her back and forth between modern day Japan and 500 years into the past known as the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha watched the well until the light disappeared, "You didn't tell her did you?" a fox demon child asked suddenly beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hit the kid on the head, "Don't do that, Shippo," he growled.

Shippo rubbed the knot on his head and two humans came walking up. One was a male and the other was a female; the male was a cursed monk and the female was a demon slayer, "Inuyasha, don't take your anger out on poor Shippo," the monk said.

"What anger!" Inuyasha yelled.

The two humans covered their faces with their hands, "Let's just get back to the village and wait for Kagome," the demon slayer said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said and stomped back towards the forest.

The three remaining sighed, "And here I thought just letting her go home was a sign," the monk said.

"Don't go all pervert on us, Miroku," the demon slayer stated walking with the other two beside her.

"Aw, I'm hurt Sango," Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's butt.

Sango froze and twitched. The next thing Shippo knew Sango was stomping off and Miroku was on the ground twitching with a red hand print on his cheek. Shippo shook his head and quickly followed his demon slayer friend, "Wait for me Sango!" he yelled.

_~In Present Time_

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled smiling.

"Nee-chan!" Sota yelled and hugged his older sister.

"Kagome!" her mother yelled and followed right after her son, "Oh, we haven't seen you in a month!"

"Gomen, mama," Kagome said, "But I'm really needed now because Naraku almost has the Scared Jewel complete, but I managed to let Inuyasha let me come home for the test Friday."

"Oh," Kagome's mother hugged her again, "I worry over you every day."

"Gomen, mama," Kagome said and pulled away from her mother, "But you know as well as I do that Inuyasha would rather be human for the rest of his life then see me hurt."

Kagome's mother smiled, "And I'm glad for him," she said.

"Kagome!" Kagome's grandfather yelled, "Finally! I was running out of sicknesses…"

Kagome sweat dropped, "Um…gomen?" she asked, "You know…you could just say I went to America for however long I'm gone…"

"Ooo!" Kagome's grandfather brightened, "That's a great idea! Oh, and your little friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka just called."

Kagome smiled and grabbed the phone and headed upstairs, "Thanks Grandpa!" she yelled and closed her door and called her friends.

After a few minutes she got all three of her friends on one line, "Hey guys," she said smiling.

"Kagome!" they yelled happily, "You're better!"

"Mm," she said, "Yeah, so what's up?"

"Well, how are you and Inuyasha doing?" Ayumi asked happily.

"Yeah, how is that boyfriend of yours?" Eri asked.

"Oh, he's great!" she said, "I think he's finally getting over his ex-girlfriend."

"Great!" all three girls on the phone said happily.

"But he's not any trouble to you right?" Yuka asked.

Kagome smirked, even though they couldn't see it, "Oh, don't worry…I have him trained to sit," she said.

"What," all three asked in unison confusion.

"Nothing," Kagome said laughing, "Inside joke."

"Okay…" Eri said, "So, you'll be at school tomorrow right?"

"Mm," Kagome said happily, "Yeah, please help me catch up guys."

"No problem!" Kagome's friends said happily.

"Thanks, see you guys tomorrow," Kagome said.

"Bye!" dial tone.

Kagome hung up the phone and went to take a bath then study. Kagome sighed as she entered the hot water. She always felt she could relax when taking a bath in her time; no peeping half breeds or perverted monks here.

_~500 years into the past_

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree in the village bored to death, "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled, "Kaede has dinner done! Come eat or I'll eat yours!"

"Don't you touch mine you little runt!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped off the tree and into Kaede's hut.

It was quiet as the group ate that is until Kaede and Miroku shivered, "Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I just felt a strange buzz run through my body," Miroku said putting his bowl of stew down, "Almost like a warning; something bad is going to happened soon."

Everyone was quiet when Kaede nodded in agreement, "So…you want me to get Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kaede said, "For now, she's safe in her own time. Let her fight this…test, but…I just have a bad feeling about all this."

Inuyasha just nodded and ate his stew.

Two days passed and Miroku and Kaede hadn't felt anything else like that night, but they still weren't letting their guards down. Inuyasha sat in a tree bored to death…again. Suddenly, Tessaiga started to pulse at his side. Inuyasha looked at his sword, "Tessaiga?" he asked confused.

He jumped down holding the still pulsing sword, "Inuyasha?" Sango asked coming up with her cat demon pet, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo, "Is something wrong with Tessaiga?"

"I'm…not sure," he said, "It's pulsing like crazy."

Suddenly, the wind blew a slight breeze and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha froze, "This presence…" Miroku stated with shock.

Kirara growled her fur pricking and Inuyasha also growled lowly, "Naraku's scent…" he said, "Let's go!"

The five ran with Inuyasha leading the way following Naraku's scent. The five ran until they reached the well, "What?" Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Naraku's scent…it…it stops at the well…" he said shocked.

"What!" everyone yelled looking around.

_~Present time_

"I'm off!" Kagome yelled smiling before running to school.

As Kagome walked to school she stopped and gasped suddenly, "Scared…Jewel…shards?" she said to herself shocked looking around, "But…that can't be right," she continued walking, "I've been this way to school for months and I've never sensed them before…" she looked at the sky as if looking for something, "I must be over stressed," she said looking at the two shards around her neck.

Kagome walked into the school's gates, "Kagome!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka yelled causing Kagome to turn.

The three friends smiled at her and Kagome tried to smile back, but she kept sensing the Scared Jewel shards, "Kagome?" her friends asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…not sure," she said truthfully.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Ayumi asked.

"No…it's…it's nothing…I'm just over stressed," Kagome said smiling for real.

"Okay…" her friends said and they walked into the school building.

As the four got to class and were seated Kagome shivered, "Kagome?" Eri asked, "Are you cold?"

"N-no," she said, "I just…" she grabbed the jewels around her neck and took a deep breath, "I just have a bad feeling about today," she said in a voice that only Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara heard.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka didn't know why, but they gulped in fear, but before they could ask about it the sensei came in and told everyone to sit down. Kagome looked out the window just as the wind started to blow. Kagome clinched her hands into a tight fist, "Miss. Higurashi," the sensei said, "Are you okay?"

Kagome continued to look out the window and didn't answer, "Miss. Higurashi?" the sensei asked.

Suddenly, the jewels around Kagome's neck began to glow and the entire class's mouths dropped, including the teacher's. Kagome looked down and gasped as their glow started to turn black, "Naraku…" she said with fear, "But…how…but…oh no."

Kagome looked outside and gasped in horror, "No!" she yelled with she saw Naraku's barrier around the school and the entire sky black and red mist everywhere.

Students and teachers were running out of the classrooms screaming in fear as the wind blew hard causing the windows to shatter, "No!" Kagome yelled and jumped out of one of the broken windows and stood in front of the front doors, "Go back inside! Go back-"

Kagome was cut off when she heard a familiar evil laugh. She turned behind her and saw Naraku with his barrier around him. The students and teachers outside and looking out the broken windows gasped and whimpered slightly in fear, "Kagome!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka yelled running after her.

Kagome went wide eyed, "No!" she yelled, "Stay back!"

Her friends froze at Kagome's tone. Naraku laughed, "So…this is your home, Kagome…" Naraku said.

Kagome was breathing heavily, "How'd you get here Naraku?" she asked glaring; "Only Inuyasha and I can travel back and forth through time!"

Everyone was slightly shocked, but mostly confused. How did the girl who's always sick know a person like this! Naraku chuckled, "You'd be surprised what you can do with an almost completed jewel…" he said, "And since you're here…by yourself…why don't I just kill you here, Kagome."

Kagome went wide eyed, "Everyone get inside and away from the windows!" she yelled, more worried about others then herself.

The people outside did as told, but the people by the windows were rooted to the floor in fear. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka didn't budge, "Get inside guys!" Kagome yelled at them fearfully.

"But Kagome-"

"Go!" Kagome yelled, but then fell to the ground as one of Naraku's tentacles hit the ground beside her, "Ah!"

Naraku chuckled and turned to Kagome's friends, "So…you care about these three, ne?" Naraku asked.

Kagome went wide eyed, "No!" she yelled, "Leave them out of this, Naraku!"

"You should know me by know, Ka-go-me," Naraku chuckled.

Kagome paled, "Guys, RUN!" she yelled grabbing her three friends and running for their lives.

"I wouldn't leave the barrier if I were you," Naraku chuckled, "I have Kagura, Kanna, and a few demon there waiting for you."

Kagome stopped at the edge of the barrier with her friends as she saw Kagura standing there smirking with a few…thousand demons. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka gasped in shock, "W-w-what a-a-re tho-those?" Ayumi asked shakily.

Naraku chuckled, "Nowhere to run, girl," he said smirking.

"You know…" Kagome said then grabbed her friends and bolted to the back to the school, "I've always hated your cocky smirk!" she yelled as she ran.

Naraku chuckled, "Kagura…" Naraku said to the wind sorceress, "Bring me the jewel shards…and kill the four girls."

Kagura raised an eyebrow, "And what'll you do?" she asked annoyed.

"Simple…" he said smirking, "But it's none of your business…now do as I say," with that he disappeared, but the barrier stayed up.

Kagura sighed and entered the barrier and the students and teachers whimpered in fear, "Kanna, why don't you have some fun with this…village," Naraku said to the emotionless girl.

Kanna nodded and turned around and point to the city of Tokyo, "Go…" she said in one breath softly.

The demons went happily and screams of horror could be heard around the poor city. Naraku smirked, "Far more people in this one village then in 500 years combined," he said.

The students and teacher were as pale as ghosts and backed away from the windows and huddled in the classrooms they were in in fear. Kagome, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka stopped and the three not used to running for their lives fell to their knees breathing heavily, "Ka-Kagome," Yuka asked, "W-what…who was that?"

Kagome close her eyes trying to catch her breath, "Gomen…" she said sadly, "This is all my fault. Inuyasha never wanted me to come back. I never wanted anyone in this time…"

"This time?" Ayumi asked.

"You know…I'm not really sick like my grandpa says…" Kagome said seriously, "I-I go back in time and help Inuyasha and others fight…well, him, Naraku is his name."

"What!" her friends yell.

"You've been fighting that-that-thing!" Eri yelled.

"Wait…Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked.

"Inuyasha is a half demon," Kagome said, "A dog demon to be precise and he lives 500 years in the past."

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka's mouths dropped, "He protects me from Naraku and his incarnations, like Kagura and Kanna, but right now…" Kagome trailed off, "I have to protect you and myself."

"Kagome…" her friends were shocked.

"Aw," a voice said causing Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to jump up in shock and Kagome to turn, "Hate to break the little moment, but Naraku wants the shards…and your lives…on a silver platter if you don't mind."

"Kagura…" Kagome growled.

Kagura smirked and opened her fan, "So, is this going to be the easy way or the hard way, Kagome?" she asked, "I suggest the easy way seeing how you are weapon less and your little boyfriend isn't here to protect you. Oh, wait, my mistake…Inuyasha could care less about you."

Kagome growled and stayed in front of her friends. Kagura smirked, "You can't win girl…" Kagura stated, "Now, hand me the shards and I'll make your deaths quick and painless."

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri shook in fear, "Her eyes are blood red…" Eri whimpered.

Kagura smirked, "Come on now," she said, "I'd rather not bring Naraku shards with blood on them. Hand them over."

"Never going to happen, Kagura," Kagome said causing Kagura to scowl, "I'd rather die fighting then die giving the shards to you willingly. I'm not Kikyo!"

Kagura smirked, "Ah, but you are," she said, "You have her power of purification, you can see and sense the Scared Jewel," she chuckled, "You _are_ her reincarnation."

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were confused, but still shook in fear. Kagome glared, "I'm not handing the shards over…" she stated, "Kikyo and I are two different people…wither Inuyasha realizes that or not," Kagome muttered the last part to herself.

Kagura scowled, "Fine then," she said pulling her fan behind her head slightly, "Dance of Blades!"

Kagome pushed Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka to the ground and said for them to cover their heads before jumping out of the way. Even though she got out of the way of most of the wind blades, one scraped her arm, "Ah!" Kagome yelled when she hit the ground.

Kagome held her arm to try and stop the bleeding, "Kagome!" her friends yelled and ran to her worried.

Kagura scoffed, "Idiot girl," she said, "You're human, a powerful human, but still human. You don't even have your bow and arrows. Just give me the shards and I'll end this now."

Kagome glared at Kagura, "Over…my dead body," she stated strongly.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were shocked at their best friend and Kagura scowled, "Baka…" she stated, "Dance of Blades!"

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka pushed Kagome down as well as themselves and dodged the wind blades. They then got up and dragged Kagome trying to run from the wind sorceress. Kagura just smirked and slowly walked after them. The four girls ran into a field before Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka fell to their knees again breathing heavily. Kagome looked around and gasped happily, "Yes," she said and ran a little ways.

"What?" Eri asked.

Kagome picked up a bow and some arrows smiling, "Kagome…you haven't held a bow in your life," Yuka stated.

"I have," Kagome said smiling, "500 years into the past. Grab holders of arrows and fill them; I'm going to need a lot of arrows."

Kagome's three friends just nodded and did as told, "But what about your arm?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome winced, "I'll live," she said, "I've had much worse…I even died once…no, twice."

"What!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka yelled shocked.

"I'm here aren't I?" Kagome asked then winced, "But a first aid kit would be nice right about now."

"Wait, here's one," Ayumi said running to her friend with a white box, "Let me see."

Kagome showed her wound and her three friends gasped. Ayumi quickly disinfected it and wrapped it up, "Thanks," Kagome said standing up with her bow, "I better see how I shoot with wound."

Kagome turned to the target and pulled a bow out from her holder on her back and aim. Her friends were slightly shocked; never before seeing their friend with a weapon and a serious look on their face, "Go!" Kagome yelled releasing the arrow.

Her friends gasped when the arrow was surrounded by a pink aura. Kagome smiled when it hit the small red center, "Yes…" she said happily then turned to her friends, "We can't stay in one place for long," she said her happiness gone, "Kagura is only playing with us. She wants these shards," she showed them the shards around her neck, "And then our lives."

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka gulped and nodded picking up their own arrow holder and walked with Kagome very closely. Kagome gasped when she looked outside the barrier, "No…no!" she yelled.

Her friends turned and paled considerably, "K-K-K-K-K-" Eri couldn't even say her best friend's name she was so scared.

"Horrible, isn't it?"

The four turned and saw Kagura standing there, "And you found a weapon, priestess…very cute," Kagura said, "But you can't defeat wind."

Kagome and her friends were blown away by a blast of wind. Kagome had a hard time getting up and Kagura chuckled and slowly walked over to them. Kagome closed her eyes _Inuyasha…_

_~500 years backwards_

"How is this possible?" Inuyasha yelled, "Only Kagome and I…Naraku…"

"What do we do?" Miroku asked panicked, "If Naraku could get through then he probably brought an army of demons. You can't fight them and Naraku by yourself Inuyasha, even with Tessaiga."

Inuyasha growled knowing the monk was right, "Then what do we do!" he yelled, "I _know_ Kagome's in danger!"

"If we can figure out how Naraku did it, then we can all go," Sango said.

"Well then how!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait, the portal activates when you jump in, right Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed and impatient.

"Then why don't we all get in first then you jump in," Miroku said, "Then the portal will have to take us with you."

"It worth a try," Inuyasha said, "So hurry up and get in!"

Miroku jumped in followed by Shippo and Kirara then Sango with Hiraikotsu, "That everyone?" Inuyasha called.

"Yeah, let's try this," Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha jumped on the side of the well _please work_ he pleaded slightly then jumped in and they were all surrounded by the blue light, "It worked!" Sango cheered.

Inuyasha nodded, "Let's go," he said and hurried to the other side of the portal with everyone on his heels.

When the light disappeared they heard hundreds, maybe thousands, of people screaming. Kirara enlarged and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got on while Inuyasha just jumped out. When they got out they gasped in horror, "Oh…my…so many demons!" Sango yelled.

"I'm too young for this!" Shippo yelled covering his eyes.

"Great heavens above…" Miroku said breathlessly.

They suddenly heard screaming, "That's Kagome's mother!" Inuyasha yelled running.

Kirara followed him and they saw Kagome's family, including a sick looking Sota, cowering in fear as demons surrounded them, "Hey, those people aren't on the menu!" Inuyasha yelled.

The demons turned, "Inu-nii-chan!" Sota yelled then coughed.

The demon charged at them, "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and destroyed the demons.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"At school," her mother said scared and holding Sota close to her.

"Shippo, stay here with Kagome's family," Inuyasha said, "Miroku, Sango, you two and Kirara try and save as many people in this…city, I think Kagome called it, as you can, and I'm going after Kagome."

Shippo got off Kirara and joined Kagome's family, "If anything happens to them Shippo, you're responsible," Inuyasha said seriously then left with Kirara.

Shippo gulped, "I have to be strong," he muttered to himself, "Let's get back in the house," he said to Kagome's family.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, "Go!" Inuyasha yelled at the three in the air, "I've got Kagome's scent. Save as many as you can, but don't die!"

With that Inuyasha took off in the opposite direction as Kirara was flying. Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and used his Wind Scar to quickly take care of the demons in his way _Kagome…don't you die on me!_

**A/N Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_~With Kagome_

Kagome slowly stood up and held an arrow ready to release at Kagura. The wind sorceress chuckled, "Your little purification arrows won't work on me, girl," she said, "I have no heart."

"Um…metaphorically right?" Eri asked hopefully.

Kagura smirked at the three girls on the ground, "No," she said, "Naraku holds my heart in the palm of his hand."

"You mean…you love him?" Yuka asked.

Kagura gaged, "You know what…forget it," she said then was pierced with Kagome's arrow, "Ugh!"

"Run!" Kagome yelled.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka didn't have to be told twice. The four girls took off running, "You little brat!" Kagura yelled suddenly in front of them.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka screamed in fear and Kagome readied another arrow. Kagura pulled the arrow out of where her heart should be easily, "You…are going to pay for the girl," she said, "You and your little friends."

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were shocked that Kagura took the arrow out so easily. Kagome held her stand and position in front of her friends. Kagura scowled, "You really don't know when to give up do you?" she asked, "Oh well, you're going to die anyway. Even if Inuyasha was able to get here he can't get past this barrier or all the demons."

Kagome's hands shook from holding the bow and arrow for so long, "Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's dead right now," Kagura smirked.

Kagome snapped and released her arrow and it had more power than before, "Inuyasha's not dead!" Kagome yelled as her arrow was blown away by Kagura, "You don't know his strength!"

Kagura chuckled, "Strength has nothing to do with it priestess," Kagura said, "Inuyasha, if he's here, will have been eaten by now."

Kagome had a few tears in her eyes, but anger was written all over her face, "You're wrong!" Kagome yelled and sent another arrow.

Kagura blew it away with a bored expression on her face, "You can't defeat me with your arrows girl," she said, "Now, give me the shards!"

Kagome grabbed her friends and helped them up. Kagome turned back to Kagura with an emotionless face on, "This is between you and I, Kagura," Kagome said, "Let my friends go."

"Kagome!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka yelled shocked.

Kagura chuckled, "Sorry Kagome," she said, "But Naraku wants these three girls' lives as well as yours. Hmm, makes me wonder, what will little doggy do when he find you dead."

Kagome glared, "Run," Kagome said to her friends.

"What? Kagome, we can't just-" Eri tried to argue.

"I said run!" Kagome yelled readying another arrow aimed at Kagura.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka yelped, but then did as told and ran as fast as they could. Kagura scowled and opened her fan slightly, "So, you want to die first?" she asked, "Fine, I don't really care what order. Dance of Blades!"

Kagome hid behind a tree with her arrow still in her hands and with her bow. The blades cut the tree bit by bit on the sides, but they didn't hit Kagome. Kagura closed her fan, "Hm," she said, "Strong tree…but you can't hide behind there forever Kagome."

Kagome was breathing heavily _please be a nightmare, please be a nightmare._ More wind blades passed her and slowly chipped the edge of the tree closer to her arms. Kagome held her arms as close to her body as possible, "You can't win Kagome," Kagura called laughing, "You're nothing without the half breed."

More blades chipped away the edge of the tree. Kagome whimpered _Inuyasha…_

_~With said half breed_

When Inuyasha reached the school he growled, "Naraku's barrier," he said, "Dang it. Red Tessaiga doesn't work on Naraku's new barrier."

Inuyasha looked inside the barrier and saw Kagome's friends running. He jumped so he was in front of them outside the barrier. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka yelped in fear, but then were shocked, "I-Inu…yasha?" Eri asked.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"Fighting a woman…I think Kagme called her…uh, Kagura," Ayumi said.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha snapped angrily and then punched the barrier, as if to break it, but nothing happened, "Dang it!"

"She wants our lives as well as Kagome's and those pieces of jewels around her neck," Yuka said worried, "She told us to run, but she stayed to fight Kagura."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, "That baka!"

Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and the three girls backed away, "Get away from the edge," he stated, "I'm going to try and make an opening for me to get in there!"

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka did as told and they saw Tessaiga pulse a couple of times then turned red. They held onto each other in fear. Inuyasha growled and pulled Tessaiga back and yelled, "Wind Scar!"

_Please work, just make an opening, please_ Inuyasha pleaded silently. Inuyasha watched as his Wind Scar surrounded the barrier. His eyes then spotted a hole, _yes!_ He quickly ran through the hole just before it closed, "Keh!" he said triumphal.

He then turned to Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, "Where's Kagome?" he asked again.

The three just pointed the way they ran from with wide eyes. Inuyasha nodded, "You three, stay inside the barrier," he said, "It more dangerous out there, but don't cross paths with Kagura or anyone who looks like a demon or Naraku."

The three girls just nodded. Inuyasha ran, but was stopped with Ayumi called his name. He turned to the girl, "Please," she begged, "Don't let her die."

Inuyasha nodded, "Wasn't planning to," he said and ran off again.

Inuyasha ran very swiftly following Kagome's scent _I smell her blood! Kagome, don't you die on me you baka!_

_~Outside the Barrier_

Naraku smirked as the city of Tokyo slowly burned down and people were screaming and running. He chuckled then full out burst into laughter, "Run, little mice," he said.

"Naraku…" a soft whisper said behind him.

"Hm?" Naraku asked, "What is it Kanna? I'm enjoying the show."

"Inuyasha has gotten into the barrier," Kanna said softly.

"Mm?" Naraku asked smirking then looked up and saw Kirara with Sango and Miroku attacking the demons, "Well, seems the dog half breed figured out how to bring to whole team here…Kanna, handle the three up there. Kagura should be able to handle Inuyasha, maybe…" he chuckled, "We don't know how he'll react to the girl's death."

Kanna just stared at him not blinking, "The girl still lives…" Kanna said.

"What?" Naraku asked angry now, but then sighed, "Apparently, Kagura doesn't understand the term dead…oh well, without her heart she'll be fine."

Kanna said nothing, "No comment? Good," Naraku said, "Now, take care of the three pests up there."

Kanna nodded and walked away.

_~With Sango and Miroku_

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and destroyed about 20 demons surrounding a family of four.

Kirara landed and Sango and Miroku got off. Kirara started attacking demons that tried to get too close to her friends and the family. Miroku went up to the family, "Are you alright?" he asked, "Is this everyone?"

"Auntie is trapped," a little girl said scared pointing to a house on fire.

Miroku and Sango turned, "I'll go," Miroku said, "Protect the family."

Miroku ran before Sango could argue, "Miroku!" Sango yelled, but then sliced a demon's head off with Hiraikotsu, "Stay behind me," she said to the family of four, hopefully back to five soon.

"But that boy can't survive that!" the mother yelled, "He should've let the fire department handle it."

"Ma'am," Sango said, "Miroku is a strong monk, very powerful, he'll be fine," _I hope…_she added to herself silently.

Suddenly, Miroku ran out of the house with a woman in his arms, "Auntie!" the little girl and boy yelled.

The woman moaned and opened her eyes, "Kirara!" Sango called to her cat friend.

Kirara came at Sango's call and Miroku set the woman so she was leaning against Kirara's neck, "The rest of you get on; hold your children so Kirara can fly."

The parents were hesitant, "Kirara won't hurt you," Sango insisted, "She'll just take you and your family somewhere safe."

The mother and father grabbed their two kids and hopped onto the cat demon, "Kirara, find them somewhere safe to hide," Sango ordered.

Kirara nodded, "Hold on tight," Miroku added.

Kirara took off and Sango and Miroku were instantly surrounded by demons, "I hope you realize that we can't keep this up, Sango," Miroku stated.

"I know that," Sango stated, "But what choice do we have?"

"Look!" Miroku yelled, "Kanna!"

"What?" Sango said shocked looking where Miroku was pointing, "Oh…dear…"

"She has to be the one ordering the demons to attack us," Miroku said destroying a demon in the process, "Maybe if we can defeat her…"

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, "We have our hands full as it is! And she's I don't know how high on that…hut…thing! We can't reach her until Kirara gets back."

Miroku groaned and destroyed another demon, "Well…by the time she gets here…WE'LL BE DEAD!" Miroku yelled.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, "Hiraikotsu!" yelled throwing her giant boomerang, "Don't talk like that!"

"Sorry!" Miroku yelled, "But we've never faced this many before. And there are too many innocent people running around to use my wind tunnel."

Sango was suddenly grabbed and brought into the air, "Sango!" Miroku yelled, but was then grabbed and brought into the air with her.

The demons brought them to Kanna, who still held no emotion on her face, "Kill them…" she said softly turning away.

Sango and Miroku gasped has the demons holding them lifted them above their mouths to eat them, "No!" Sango and Miroku yelled helplessly.

"Poison Claws!" an emotionless voice yelled.

Sango and Miroku fell, but were caught by A-Un, "You two?" Jaken asked annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

A-Un landed next to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, "What are you doing here?"

"And why'd you save us?" Miroku asked, "Not that we aren't grateful."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but asked a question of his own, "Where's Naraku?" was the simple question.

"Um, we don't know," Sango said, "Probably trying to kill Kagome. Inuyasha went after her."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru said, "Jaken, stay with these two," with that Sesshomaru left.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled then sighed.

"So…Jaken," Miroku said smirking and Jaken to freeze, "What's Sesshomaru doing here; 500 years into the future?"

Jaken stuttered before saying, "Naraku took Rin!" he said.

"Rin?" Sango asked, "Who's that?"

"I don't need to tell you!" Jaken yelled, but was then grabbed by a demon, "Ah! Okay, okay, save me and I'll tell! Save me!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled destroying the demon and releasing Jaken.

Jaken fell back onto A-Un, "Rin is a little human girl that Sesshomaru-sama brought back from the dead with Tenseiga," Jaken said in a hurry, "She's followed us ever since and Sesshomaru-sama seems to care for the child. Please don't let the demons eat me…" Jaken was in tears now.

"Sesshomaru…" Sango trailed off.

"Cares for a human girl?" Miroku finished.

Suddenly, Kirara came back and they were all surrounded by demons, "Ah!" Jaken yelled.

"Okay, we can't keep doing this," Miroku said, "Naraku is bringing more and more demons into the future!"

"And why would he take Rin, the little human girl?" Sango asked, "Kirara, take us to the place you were just at, this is a retreat."

A-Un followed Kirara, "Sorry Inuyasha, Kagome," Sango said looking at the burning city, "But we can't stay if we want to live."

Miroku sighed then saw where they were heading, "Kirara…why are we heading back to Kagome's shrine?"

"Miroku…there's a barrier around it!" Sango said happily.

A-Un and Kirara landed, "Miroku! Sango!" Shippo yelled running out, "Kagome's nuts if she thinks she's the only one in her family with spiritual powers. Her mom has a bunch of stuff with magic in it; it put up this barrier. No demon with evil intent can get in."

Sango and Miroku were shocked, "Maybe I can explain…" Kagome's mother came out smiling slightly.

Kagome's mother walked more into the courtyard where Sango and Miroku stood with Kirara, "I wasn't very surprised when I saw a bright glow coming from Kagome when she was born," she said smiling, "My late husband's family may own this shrine, but…my family have been priests and priestesses since, well, your time. What shocked me was the sign I saw, but that's a story for another time. Kagome gets her power from my side of the family; I'm a priestess."

Miroku and Sango's mouths dropped "Wait, Sango," Miroku said, "This is a good thing. We can bring people here and they'll be protected."

Sango nodded and jumped on Kirara, "Miroku, stay here and see if you can make the barrier stronger," she said, "Who knows if this can hold back Naraku."

With that Sango flew off. Miroku turned to Kagome's mother, "Lead the way ma'am," he said.

_~Inside Naraku's Barrier_

"Ah!" Kagome yelled when Kagura's wind blades finally reached Kagome's arms.

Kagome fell to her knees holding her bleeding arms. Kagura smirked, "Finally…you're causing me a lot of energy girl," she said.

Kagome winced at the 20-something bleeding cuts on her arms. Kagura held open her fan, "Hm, well, might as well finish you now," she said, "Dance of Blades!"

Kagome tried to run, but the blades cut her legs as she tried, "Ah!" she yelled and fell to the ground again; bleeding heavily.

"Hm, I could probably take the shards and just leave you to die…" Kagura stated, "Nah, better finish you off or Naraku will throw a tantrum."

Kagome tried to get up, but she just fell back down because her legs felt like numb jelly. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, "Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled.

Kagome shrunk into herself waiting for her death, but when no pain came she slowly opened her eyes and noticed a very familiar color of red close to her face. She looked up and went wide eyed when she saw a _**very**_ angry looking Inuyasha staring at Kagura, "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked weakly.

Inuyasha looked down and relief flooded his face, "You okay?" he asked.

Kagome wanted to nod yes, but her body felt so numb, "No…" she said then let darkness consume her.

"Kagome…Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled shaking her panicked.

"Hm, well, this must be familiar to you half breed," Kagura stated, "Losing a girl you care about I mean."

Inuyasha shook in anger, "You…you…YOU KILLED HER!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, that was my job," Kagura stated, "That, and get the shards and kill those other girls."

Inuyasha could feel Kagome breathing shallowly _she's still alive…but she needs medical attention, I think that's her term._ Inuyasha held Kagome close to him to try and stop the blood from escaping her body anymore. Kagura opened her fan, "Well, half breed, you have choice," she said, "You can fight and let the girl die…or you can die with her."

Inuyasha glared, "I choose other," he said and jumped into a broken window where kids screamed.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled.

"Cover your heads!" Inuyasha yelled just as the blades came through the window.

The students and teacher did as told and Inuyasha dodged the blades skillfully while still holding Kagome close to him. Kagura entered the classroom and the people inside screamed again and Kagura smirked, "What are you going to do now, Inuyasha?" Kagura asked moving her fan over half her face; only her blood red eyes showed, "You can't possible protect the girl and all these humans."

Inuyasha growled and gently set Kagome down next to the cowering sensei, "If anything happens to her…Kagura won't be the one you have to worry about," he said glaring.

The sensei nodded fearfully. Inuyasha stood up and took out Tessaiga and the whole class backed away in fear. Kagura chuckled, "Now, Inuyasha," she said, "You can't possibly use your sword on me with all these humans in here…not to mention the girl."

Inuyasha growled lowly and gripped his sword tightly. Kagura chuckled, "I'm right aren't I?" Kagura said, "But, unlike you and that baka half-brother of yours, I don't care what happens to these pathetic humans."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled, "Sesshomaru hates humans."

"Oh…then you don't know about this girl?" Kagura held up an unconscious seven year old wearing an orange and white dress in a wind grip.

Inuyasha went wide eyed _wait…that's the girl that Kohaku tried to kill. She followed Sesshomaru after that…did he actually let her?_ Inuyasha glared at Kagura, "Let her go," she said.

"Aw, but she's so cute…that I could just eat her," Kagura smirked.

"You really don't want to get Sesshomaru angry," Inuyasha warned, "Or me for that matter."

"Well, we could trade," Kagura stated smirking, "This girl for the jewel shards."

Inuyasha growled, "Nice try," he said, "But I don't trust you or any other Naraku incarnations."

Kagura chuckled and Rin slowly woke up, "Huh?" she asked confused then spotted Kagura, "Ah!" she yelled in fear, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagura laughed at the little girl, "He's not here girly," she said smirking.

Rin started to cry, "Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled then he heard a moan.

He turned just as Kagome's eyes opened halfway, "Inuyasha?" she asked weakly and softly.

"Kagome!" he yelled worried.

"Oh, so the girl still lives?" Kagura said, "Better fix that."

Rin whimpered and cried as she struggled to her out of the wind's hold, "Sesshomaru-sama!" she yelled.

"Quiet you," Kagura said annoyed and threw the girl into a wall.

Rin was knocked unconscious and had bleeding coming from her head. Inuyasha went wide eyed, "Hey!" he yelled, "She's just a little girl!"

"A human girl…" Kagura stated.

Inuyasha growled and put Tessaiga away, "Giving up?" Kagura asked.

"No," Inuyasha said, "I'm getting rid of you! Sankon Tesso!"

Kagura was knocked off balanced from the surprise and fell out of the window, "Whoa-ah!" she yelled.

"Everyone get out of here, but do not leave this…place!" Inuyasha yelled.

The students and sensei didn't have to be told twice. Inuyasha picked Rin up then ran over to Kagome who seemed dizzy and was still bleeding, "Kagome…" Inuyasha asked gently.

Kagome looked up, "Inuyasha?" she asked, "I need…I need to get…"

"You aren't moving," Inuyasha stated firmly.

"I can't move…my body feels numb," Kagome said, "I need to get to the hospital, Inuyasha."

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds like its part of this city-thing," Inuyasha stated, "The city-thing is destroyed Kagome; Sango and Miroku are trying to save as many as they can, but I don't think that this hospital thing survived the demon's attacks."

Kagome moaned, "This is all my fault…" she whispered.

"What? No," Inuyasha stated setting Rin down gently, "Kagome…Kagome, keep your eyes open and look at me," Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "This is not your fault. It's Naraku's…and I'll kill him for this."

"For what?" Kagome asked weakly, "He destroys villages all the time."

Inuyasha growled lowly, "I know, but there are more people in this one city-thing then in all of the villages back in my time," he said, "But that's not my reason; my reason is because he made Kagura do this to you."

Kagome looked Inuyasha in slight shocked, but then realized something, "Oh…I guess you don't want your shard detector damaged," she said weakly.

Inuyasha growled, "You baka…" he said in a defeated tone, "You…you aren't just a shard detector to me anymore."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Please stay awake Kagome," Inuyasha begged, "I…I need you by my side," he grabbed her slightly bloody hand.

Kagome blinked slowly then nodded, "I can't promise anything Inuyasha…" she said, "I've lost way too much blood, I'm dizzy, I can't feel my body, and I'm just…tired."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said panicked.

"Hate to ruin the little moment," Kagura said with Saimyosho flying around her, "But Naraku wants you three and the other three dead and the shards. So, first I kill the kid."

Inuyasha turned to Rin, who was still unconscious. He took out Tessaiga and stood in front of the two girls, "Stay awake, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

When he didn't get an answer he turned and gasped when Kagome was unconscious on top of Rin, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled then glared at Kagura.

Kagura just waved herself with the fan, "I really don't want to deal with this…" she said, "Dance of Blades!"

"Wind Scar!"

Both attacks countered each other, "You are not touching Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagura looked annoyed, but before she could say anything, "Poison Claws!"

Kagura barely dodged the attack, "What!" she yelled as Sesshomaru stood a few feet away, but beside his brother, "How'd you get into the barrier!"

Sesshomaru had no emotion on his face and didn't answer. He looked and his hand twitched slightly when he saw Rin and Kagome unconscious and Rin's bleeding head. Sesshomaru held up his one arm and his claws were glowing green and said nothing, but Kagura got the message, "That's it, I can handle the half breed, but not him _and _you," she took a feather out of her hair and it grew in size until she was flying away on it and the Saimyosho following her.

Sesshomaru put his hand to his side and walked over to Rin. Inuyasha quickly put his sword away and practically ran over to Kagome, "Kagome," Inuyasha said shaking her gently.

When he got no response he picked her up, "Kagome…Kagome, please…" he begged.

"Rin, wake up," Sesshomaru said with no emotion whatsoever and holding the small girl in his arm.

Rin didn't stir once; she didn't even twitch, "Rin," Sesshomaru said with more force.

"It's no use!" Inuyasha yelled his voice cracking trying to hold back tears, "They're…they're both gone…"

"They're still alive baka," Sesshomaru stated tonelessly, "I can still hear both of them breathing; it's weak, but they're breathing."

"Well then, what do we do?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.

"Yelling won't help anything," Sesshomaru said, "I suggest we find someone who can help them."

"Brilliant!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Just one problem…this entire city-thing is run by demons!"

Sesshomaru glared, "Where's the girl live?" he asked, "Her family must know something or someone."

Inuyasha calmed down and stood up, "We have to get the people out of here," he said, "Sango and Miroku should've saved as many as they could outside the barrier, but they can't get in…wait, how _did_ you get in?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer his brother's question, "Why would I help humans?" he asked.

"There's one in your arm baka!" Inuyasha yelled, "And you can't go anywhere with her unless I lead you to Kagome's house and I ain't leaving people here to be killed!"

Sesshomaru growled then stopped and just glared at his brother, "Fine…just hurry it up," he said, "We don't know how much longer these two have."

Inuyasha nodded. Suddenly, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka ran in and gasped, "Kagome!" they yelled tears brimming their eyes.

"She's alive; barely, but alive," Inuyasha stated, "Listen, we have to get everyone out of here and somewhere safe and we have to get Kagome and Rin here to someone who can help them. If you know a way that can get everyone in this place to know that I can lead them out of here that would be great."

"The intercom!" Yuka said, "I'll go, Ayumi, Eri. Go with Inuyasha," with that Yuka ran off, "I'll tell them to meet at the front doors quickly!"

Inuyasha nodded, "Let's go," he said and Ayumi and Eri followed him and his brother.

As they ran down the hall the intercom came on, "Attention all students and faculty," Yuka's voice came, "I'm here to tell you that we need to get out of here. A boy by the name of Inuyasha will lead us all to safety as best as he can. Everyone needs to head to the front doors and quickly as possible. Please, I know everyone is scared out of their wits; I am too. But right now Higurashi Kagome is dying because she risked her life for us; all of us. The least we can do is trust her friend to lead us to safety. Everyone, please, meet us at the front doors," with that the intercom turned off.

"That sounded good," Eri said as they reached the front doors.

"But now it's up to them," Ayumi said.

Suddenly, doors opened and hundreds of students and adults alike walked quickly and quietly towards the doors. Yuka came running up to the group, "I think this is the entire school," she said, "Now what Inuyasha?"

"Yes, now what?" Sesshomaru said, "You can't really expect me to believe we can get every single person here somewhere safe when we don't even know where that is."

Inuyasha glared at his brother, "Shut it," he growled.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the familiar voice, "Inuyasha! You better not be dead!"

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked mostly to himself.

Inuyasha walked out the door and saw Sango there inside the barrier with Kirara, "Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango turned and gasped, "Kagome-chan!" she yelled.

"How'd you get in the barrier?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's a giant hole in the ground," Sango point to a hole that looked like a dog dug it and got through the barrier underground.

Inuyasha sweat dropped, "Sesshomaru…"

"Don't say it…" Sesshomaru growled. **(A/N I LOVE this little bit!)**

"Sango, did you find somewhere safe?" Inuyasha asked back to serious.

Sango nodded, "I'll explain later," she said, "But Kagome's mother put a barrier around the shrine; no black hearted demons can get in."

"What? Never mind," Inuyasha stated, "Take Kagome and Rin now. See if someone there can help them."

Sango nodded, "Kagome's mother had me save a place called a hospital, so there should be help there," Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded and he put Kagome on Kirara gently and Sesshomaru did the same with Rin. Sango got on once they were on, "I'll come back with A-Un so we can get more people to the barrier," Sango said, "Let's go Kirara."

Kirara took off and Inuyasha clinched his fist, "No one's afraid of heights right?" Ayumi asked.

"If so…get over it," Eri stated.

**A/N I don't own Inuyasha and please R&R! I know, long chapter, but I thought this would be a good stopping point. I'd just like to say…I LOVE how Sesshomaru got into the barrier!**


	3. Chapter 3

_~ A few trips later_

Kirara and A-Un landed and Sango got off with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled happily.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru stated causing Jaken to freeze.

Jaken pointed in the house, "She's up the stairs," he said, "Both she and the priestess girl…well…"

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

Jaken yelped, "They're both not doing well," he said, "The doctors say they're stable, whatever that means, but any movement over the next hour could cost them their lives."

Both dog demons growled and hurried inside stepping on Jaken in the process, "Why does everyone hurt the messenger?" Jaken asked in pain.

Inuyasha quickly opened the door and paled, "What's all…" the half breed trailed off.

Beside Kagome was her mother, "Inuyasha!" she said happily, "Oh thank heavens you're alright."

"What's all this," Inuyasha asked referring to all the machines around Kagome and Rin.

"This is what keeps them stable Inuyasha," Kagome's mother said then pointed to the beeping machines, "This is their heart rate. Right now, they're both beeping; this means their hearts are working…if the line goes flat," Kagome's mother put a hand over her chest, "They're dead."

Inuyasha paled even more, if possible. Sesshomaru sat by Rin's bed, "What's with the mask over her face?" he asked without emotion.

"That send oxygen into her body," Kagome's mother said, "Everyone needs it to breath. The doctors say that if they move even the slightest in the next hour…" tears brimmed her eyes, "They don't have all the equipment they need to save them. They both need blood transfusions, but Kagome's is a rare type and we don't know Rin's yet; the doctors are figuring it out now."

"So in other words…they need blood?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome's mother nodded, "Well, there's plenty of humans here," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes, but they need the blood soon…in the next two hours," Kagome's mother said, "By then…all the machines will die."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went rigid. Suddenly, a doctor came in and paled, "Uh…" he said.

"They're good demons," Kagome's mother said, "Otherwise they couldn't get through my barrier."

The doctor cleared his throat, "Right, well," he said, "Your daughter's blood type will be hard to find because of its rarity, but Rin's is a more common one. But I suggest instead of trying to find an exact match, we find a willing donor, or donors who have the Universal Blood Type."

"Please…try anything," Kagome's mother begged.

"I'll start asking people," the doctor said then left.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's other side and sat on his knees beside her. He sighed and hit his forehead on her bed, "I'm so stupid…" he muttered quietly, "I should've never let her leave."

"Inuyasha," Kagome's mother said, "You couldn't possible have known all this was to happen. Kagome just wanted to take her test and pass school. I know it may not seem like it, but all this is to make you both stronger, even you and little Rin," she said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he just gently took his claw and moved a piece of her hair from her face without touching her. Inuyasha sighed, "I don't want to lose Kagome to Naraku too," Inuyasha said, quietly, "Naraku killed Kikyo and caused me to be sealed to that tree for fifty years…if she dies…" Inuyasha glared, "That demon is going to be dirt and bones before his can even blink."

"Not sure how you're planning on doing that," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha glared at his brother, "Shut up," he said, "You have the same problem. Last I checked I had to save you butt when you fell into Naraku's trap last time."

Sesshomaru glared, "You did not," he stated, "I had everything under control."

"If you call almost becoming a part of Naraku 'under control' then yes, you had it very much under control," Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshomaru growled warningly, "Okay…" Kagome's mother said, "No fighting in the make-shift hospital."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped and watched over Rin and Kagome. Suddenly, the doctor came in, "We've found two willing donors," he said and stepped aside and Sango and Ayumi came in.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango smiled, "I don't just sit around when my friends are in danger of dying," she said.

Inuyasha smiled, "Alright, you two come with me," the doctor said, "I need two pints of blood from each of you. I suggest having someone with you because you may feel dizzy afterwards for at least half an hour."

"Don't worry!" Miroku said suddenly popping up, "I'll be glad to help my dear Sango…"

Sango twitched and the doctor and Ayumi raised an eyebrow, "Monk…you have three seconds to remove the hand…" Sango growled, "Three…two…" Miroku removed his hand.

Miroku glared at his right hand, "Stupid curse…" he said.

"It's not the curse," Sango stated, "Now, keep your hands to yourself if you're going to help."

With that everyone left the room expect for Kagome's mother, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked out the window then realized something, "Wait…before, did you say _your_ barrier?" Inuyasha asked Kagome's mother.

Kagome's mother nodded, "My side of the family has been priests and priestesses for…as long as there have been," she said, "I wasn't really shocked when I saw Kagome glowing when she was born. I think Sota has some power, but not as much as his sister. I just hope this barrier can stand up to this Naraku character."

"It's a strong barrier," Sesshomaru said, "I think it can hold Naraku back long enough for Kagome and Rin to get the blood they need."

Kagome's mother sighed, "I sure hope so," she said, "I just can't believe all this happened. I mean…this is all the people of Tokyo left. There's only a few hundred…"

"What happened to all the demons in this time?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's mother sighed, "I honestly don't know," she said, "I remember being told as a child that the demons could return any day and that I had to be trained and ready…I was going to do the same with Kagome, but then my husband died and I had to raise both Kagome and Sota. I guess training was the last thing on my mind," she looked at her daughter, "I know Kagome is stronger than anyone in our family before, but…from what's she's told me of her trips; that isn't her full power."

"It's not?" Inuyasha asked and Sesshomaru turned with no emotion.

Kagome's mother shook her head, "I can feel stronger power from my daughter," then sighed, "I wish I'd told her…"

"Told her what? Her powers?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's mother shook her head then sighed, "I realized it after she started telling us…" she said, "My family…is, well…"

"Spit it out woman," Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"We're descendants of the priestess Kaede," Kagome's mother said.

Inuyasha shook his head and went bug eyed, "What! Are you telling me that Kagome is related to Kaede…wait, and Kikyo!" he yelled.

Kagome's mother nodded, "I believe Kagome's power is somewhat connected to my…lots of great…aunt," she said, "But…Kagome is far more powerful than Kikyo."

Inuyasha was still trying to wrap his head around Kagome and Kikyo being related, "This makes no sense!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What doesn't?" Miroku asked coming in with a weak looking Sango and Shippo beside her.

"Kagome is a descendent of Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled.

The three pairs of eyes widened, "But that means…" Miroku trailed off.

"She's related to Kikyo," Inuyasha finished, "And her mother says Kagome's more powerful than Kikyo."

"With the right training," Kagome's mother added, "But for some reason most of her power has been sealed away."

Miroku set Sango on the floor gently next to Kagome's mother, "Sealed? By who?" Sango asked.

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know," Kagome's mother said, "When she was little I could feel her full power all the time, but…when she started middle school, it slowly started to fade until she's where she's at now."

Before anyone could say anything else the doctor came in with two bags of blood, "This should be just enough for them both to wake up," the doctor said, "They'll both have to rest for at least two days," the doctor turned to Sesshomaru, "You're the person responsible for Rin correct?"

"For now," Sesshomaru stated tonelessly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the doctor set up the bag for Rin, "Well, she has a very bad concussion," when Sesshomaru gave him a confused looked the doctor tried again, "Um…she has slight brain damage. A concussion can cause a girl her age memory loss if it's extreme, but I don't believe it's that bad," the doctor said when Sesshomaru growled lowly, "She will, however, be extremely dizzy and confused at times until her brain heals itself, which should take about two to three days; a week at the max. She should stay in bed for at least the rest of the day."

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru grip his knee tightly before relaxing quickly, "Understood…mostly," he said.

The doctor nodded then attached a wire to Rin's arm and the blood started to flow down. Everyone watched as color returned to Rin's face, "She should wake up in about five or ten minutes, give or take a minute due to her concussion," the doctor said then moved onto Kagome, "Kagome may take a bit longer to wake up because she lost a lot of blood," he placed the bag in the right place then attached the wire and the blood flowed down, "I'd give her about ten to fifteen minutes to wake up," the doctor said as color slowly appeared back in Kagome's face.

"Thank you," Kagome's mother said smiling at the doctor.

The doctor nodded then left. Suddenly, darkness surrounded the outside of the barrier, "Naraku," Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru stated.

The jewels around Kagome's neck began to glow, "This can't be good," Shippo said.

"Wait…this barrier only keeps out demons with black hearts right?" Sango asked.

Kagome's mother nodded. Suddenly, Kagura entered smirking, "Oh…" Inuyasha said when Naraku entered as well, "Kagura and Naraku don't have hearts!"

Sango tried to stand, but fell back down dizzy, "Sango!" Miroku said worried.

"You guys stay here and protect Kagome and Rin," Inuyasha said, "As well as everyone else!"

With that Inuyasha ran out of the room and down the stairs, "Everyone, stay inside and away from the windows!" he yelled as he ran.

Inuyasha ran outside and closed the door and stood in front of it glaring. Naraku chuckled, "Hello Inuyasha," he stated.

Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tessaiga, "You know…I quite like this world," Naraku said smirking, "I'm thinking of staying."

Inuyasha growled louder, "You're going back or you can die here," he stated, "You don't belong here!"

"Neither do you," Kagura stated fanning herself slowly.

Inuyasha growled. Suddenly, one of Naraku's tentacles crashed into the window where Kagome and Rin were, "No!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku smirked, but then went wide eyed when his tentacle began to glow a light blue color then exploded, "What the!" Naraku yelled.

Inuyasha smirked when Kagome's mother came to the window glaring, "Stay away from my daughter!" she yelled.

"Spiteful woman!" Naraku yelled and use another tentacle, but Inuyasha cut it off before it reached the window.

"Your fight is with me!" Inuyasha yelled, but decided against attacking so Naraku couldn't throw it back and possibly destroy the house and what was left of the people of Tokyo.

Naraku smirked obviously knowing why the half breed hadn't attack, "Well then, aren't you going to attack?" he asked.

Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly and Naraku laughed, "That's what I thought…" he said, "Now, just hand over the shards."

Inuyasha growled, "Then what?" he asked, "The baka wolf has two shards and he's back in the past."

Naraku smirked, "You honestly think I wouldn't think of that," he held up an unconscious Koga in a demonic aura, "And, of course, I have Kohaku."

Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga tighter, "Put the wolf down," he stated.

Naraku laughed, "You're so predictable, Inuyasha," he laughed, "This would have been much more fun if Kikyo wasn't dead…wouldn't you say?"

Inuyasha growled loudly, "Put the wolf down," he yelled, "Adamant Barrage!"

This was the only attack that could get past Naraku's barrier. Inuyasha's diamonds cut Naraku's arm, which caused Koga to drop to the ground, "Get up you no good wolf!" Inuyasha yelled and ran to him.

Naraku's arm slowly molded back into place, but Inuyasha grabbed the still unconscious wolf demon and jumped away from Naraku and Kagura with one of Koga's arms around his neck, "Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled at him, "Dang you're one heavily wolf…what've you been eating."

Koga groaned and Inuyasha caught that he said 'baka mutt'. Inuyasha sweat dropped, "I said to wake up!" Inuyasha slapped Koga's face and Koga jumped awake.

"What was that for, mutt?" Koga asked then looked around, "Wait…where am I?"

"Kagome's time," Inuyasha stated letting Koga stand up, "You were brought here by Naraku," he pointing to said half demon, "Now, quit asking questions. Kagome is unconscious and I need to protect her, her family, and the rest of the people from this city-thing."

"Kagome's hurt!" Koga yelled then started strangling Inuyasha's neck, "Why you no good mutt! How dare you put my woman in danger?"

Inuyasha slapped Koga's face again, "Would you stop!" Inuyasha yelled, "We have bigger problems, in case you've forgotten. So, you can either go inside the house and cower with the rest of the humans or you can help me protect them!"

Koga flinched slightly at the look and tone Inuyasha gave him _Kagome must really be in danger…_ Koga thought. Koga then turned serious, "I ain't running, mutt," he said.

"Dance of Blades!" Inuyasha and Koga barely dodged the attacks and they just barely missed the house.

Inuyasha gasped then growled. Naraku chuckled, "You can't dodge our attacks without putting the house in danger, Inuyasha," he said, "So, you can either die with the wolf and protect the house and the priestess, or you can save your own lives and let the house be completely destroyed."

Koga and Inuyasha growled, "Got a plan, mutt?" Koga whispered.

"I'm working on it…" Inuyasha whispered back, "For now, protect the house."

"Oh, nice plan…" Koga glared.

Inuyasha glared back, but then turned his attention back to Naraku and Kagura.

**A/N I don't own Inuyasha. Koga has entered the picture! But can both Koga and Inuyasha protect the house without being killed? Please R&R and tell me what YOU think will happen? Hint: Has nothing to do with Kagome's mother.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Inside the House…_

"Nobody's hurt from the glass, right?" Kagome's mother asked.

"No, we're fine," Sango said, than wavered slightly from giving blood, "Mostly…"

Miroku held Sango steady and Kagome's mother sighed with relief. Suddenly, Shippo gasped, "Koga!" he yelled.

"What!" Sango and Miroku yelled turning to the window, "Oh no…he's trying to complete the jewel!" Miroku said.

"But that means…Kohaku," Sango had tears in her eyes.

"Sango…" Miroku said helplessly.

Suddenly, a moan was heard. Everyone in the room turned to Rin as her eyes slowly opened, "Rin," Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly, but everyone could clearly see the relief in his eyes.

Rin moaned, "Ses…sho…maru…sa…ma?" Rin asked weakly and softly.

Kagome's mother came over and gently removed her oxygen mask, "How are you feeling dear?" she asked.

Rin moaned, "My…head…hurts," she whimpered, "And I'm tired."

"Are you hungry?" Kagome's mother asked, "You should eat something soon."

"A little…Sesshomaru-sama, where am I?" Rin asked.

"You're safe…" Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly, the house shook and there were several screams, including Rin's, "Sesshomaru-sama!" she yelled jumping into his arms and crying.

Sesshomaru blinked, but tried to comfort the frightened girl, "Shippo, what happened?" Miroku asked the little fox demon who was watching from a safe distance.

"Kagura's wind blades just missed the house because Inuyasha and Koga dodged them," Shippo said, "Now they can't dodge any attacks without putting the house in danger."

"Oh no," Kagome's mother said, "And I can't put a barrier around the house because it'll get rid of the barrier around the whole shrine."

Everyone was quiet, except for Rin who was crying into Sesshomaru. Kagome's mother turned to her daughter, "If only I knew what sealed up her power…" she said, "Maybe then…" she sighed, "I feel so helpless."

"We all do," Sango said, "I just hope Naraku hasn't taken Kohaku away from me…"

"Everything will be alright, Sango," Miroku said.

"You don't know that," Sango said tearfully.

Miroku sighed knowing she was right. Suddenly, another moan was heard. Everyone turned to Kagome, but her eyes never opened, "Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked, "Kagome, can you hear me? Kagome."

Kagome didn't move or make any noise. Kagome's mother sighed. Suddenly, the house shook again and Shippo fell on his tail and Rin cried and screamed into Sesshomaru. The roof began to crack, but it didn't fall because the house stopped shaking just in time, "Kagome!" Kagome's mother yelled worried.

"Guys!" Shippo yelled, "Inuyasha and Koga are hurt! Really badly! They've been taking hit after hit trying to protect the house. I don't think they can take much more."

"Miroku, can't you do something?" Sango asked.

"I'm afraid not," Miroku said, "I can't hold a barrier up for very long."

Everyone groaned, "Wait…" Kagome's mother said then ran down the hallway calling, "Sota!"

Sango and Miroku looked confused. Suddenly, Kagome's mother came back in with a still sick looking Sota, "Sota, I need you to try and put a barrier up," his mother told him.

"Huh?" he asked, "But I thought nee-chan was the only one with powers…"

"No, Sota," his mother said bending down to his level, "You have powers too and right now Inuyasha and his friend are in danger because they're trying to protect the house. I'll help you get it up, but try and hold it up. Can you do that? It'll help Inuyasha a lot."

Sota nodded, "I wanna help Inu-nii-chan," he said.

"Good," his mother said, "Let me see your hands."

Sota gave his mother his hands, "Ready?" his mother asked.

Sota nodded, "Alright," his mother said, "Close your eyes and be ready for a power surge."

Sota nodded and did as told. Rin stopped crying when Sota began to glow a pale green color, but still had a death grip on Sesshomaru. Suddenly, a pale green barrier surrounded the house. Kagome and Sota's mother opened her eyes, "Can you hold it Sota?" she asked.

Sota winced, "I don't think so," he said, "I don't feel good mama."

His mother nodded, "Just stay focused on me, Sota," she said, "I won't go anywhere. We need to keep this barrier around the house."

Sota nodded. Shippo went up to the window, "Inuyasha and Koga are starting to attack Naraku and Kagura now, but they're still really beaten up," he said.

Sango and Miroku turned to Kagome, who still hadn't awoken, "Kagome-chan…" Sango said.

_**Kagome…**_

_ Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in a completely dark room and she floated slightly, "What? Where am I?" she asked slightly fearful._

_ No answer came, "Hello?" she asked, "Hello, somebody?"_

_ Suddenly, a small white light appeared in front of her. Kagome had to cover her eyes until it disappeared. When she opened her eyes she gasped, "K-Kikyo?"_

_ Kikyo had a soft look on her face, like she did when she died in Inuyasha's arms, "Kagome…" she said._

_ "W-What are you…how are you here?" Kagome asked._

_ Kikyo walked up to Kagome smiling, "I figured out that I could help out family…" Kikyo said smiling._

_ Kagome went wide eyed, "F-family?" she asked._

_ Kikyo smiled, "I was shocked too, but that's not what we should be worried about Kagome," she said her smile falling._

_ "What?" Kagome asked._

_ Kikyo walked up to Kagome, "Kagome, Inuyasha is in danger," she said with seriousness._

_ Kagome's heart stopped and she gasped, "W-what…" she asked._

_ "You got hurt, seriously hurt," Kikyo said, "If you weren't in your time you would've died, but right now Inuyasha and the wolf demon, Koga, are fighting Naraku protecting your home, family, and what remains of your city…thing from Naraku."_

_ Kagome had panic in her eyes, "Then what am I doing here!" she yelled, "I have to help them!"_

_ "Calm down," Kikyo said, "If you go now, then you'll just cause Inuyasha and Koga more trouble. If you want to help him then we have to figure out how to unseal your full power."_

_ "What?" Kagome asked, "Unseal…"_

_ Kikyo nodded then smiled and held out her left hand, "Come on," she said, "The faster we unseal your power the more likely Inuyasha and Koga will survive."_

_ Kagome hesitated, "Wait," she said, "Can you make it so Inuyasha and Koga can be safe until we can unseal my powers? I…I don't want them in danger because of me."_

_ Kikyo looked at her niece then closed her eyes, "I can try, but I can't promise how long it'll last," she said._

_ "Please…" Kagome begged._

_ Kikyo nodded and began to glow white again and disappeared from Kagome's sight again. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, "Inuyasha…"_

_**~In the Shrine**_

Kagome moaned causing everyone in the room to turned, "…Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Is she awake?" Kagome's mother asked.

Sango and Miroku sighed, "No…" they said in unison after looking at Kagome a few minutes.

Suddenly, a bright white light in cased the entire shrine. When the light disappeared Shippo ran to the window and gasped, "N-Naraku's gone…" he said.

"What!" everyone yelled and ran to the window, the pale green barrier falling.

Inuyasha and Koga were shocked, but looked grateful. Inuyasha held his side with his free hand and Koga staggered a few times, but held firm for a few seconds before he fell to one of his knees. Inuyasha put Tessaiga away and was at the wolf demon's side with slight concern in his movements, "We have to help them," Kagome's mother said running downstairs.

Kagome's mother ran outside, "Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Inuyasha turned, "Help me with the wolf," he stated then winced.

Kagome's mother hurried over to Koga, who looked only half conscious, "Hey, can you hear me?" she asked Koga.

"Y-Yeah," he said, "Why is everything is this time blurry?"

"Baka wolf," Inuyasha said grabbing the wolf demon's arm and putting it around his neck.

"Can you tell me your name?" Kagome's mother asked as she grabbed Koga's other arm.

"K-Koga…but why would you want to know?" Koga asked.

"I'm Kagome's mother," she said, "And you need to keep talking until the doctor can help you."

"So keep talking baka," Inuyasha said as they entered the house.

"Shut it, mutt," Koga said angrily.

"Doctor!" Kagome's mother yelled, "Koga here needs help, please!"

The doctor that helped Rin and Kagome came running, "Who's this?" he asked.

"He's a friend," Kagome's mother said, "He helped Inuyasha protect us."

"Okay…_what _is he?" the doctor asked.

"He's a wolf demon," Inuyasha stated setting said demon on the quickly cleared couch.

"Uh…how do I treat him?" the doctor asked.

"Kagome treats us just like she'd treat Sango or Miroku," Inuyasha stated.

"Okay…well, let's see here," the doctor said bending down to Koga, "Okay, so…oh, I see you're already healing. Maybe we just need to wrap your wounds and you just need to rest."

The doctor got to work, "How's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome's mother wrapped up his wound on his side.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Kagome's mother stated, "But Rin has, but she's scared out of her wits."

Inuyasha sighed, "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled running down the stairs and tripped onto the floor when he reached the last step.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong? Is Naraku back?"

"No!" Shippo said, "Kagome's glowing!"

"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome's mother yelled and ran upstairs.

When they entered the room they saw Kagome floating slightly above the ground and was glowing a very bright pink aura. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

No answer came from Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "Kagome…" he said squeezing her hand.

"What's happening to her?" Sango asked Kagome's mother.

"I-I don't know," Kagome's mother said sadly and slightly scared.

Suddenly, Kagome's mother's barrier disappeared and was replaced with a bright white one, "What?" Miroku asked, "What's going on here?"

Suddenly, the white light from before appeared above Kagome. When the light started to take a form everyone gasped, "Kikyo…" Inuyasha said shocked.

Kikyo smiled, "Kagome is fighting to unseal her powers," she said, "I offered to help her, but she insisted that I protect the house."

"What does she have to do? Is it dangerous?" Kagome's mother asked her great aunt.

Kikyo closed her eyes and her smile fell, "I believe the saying in your time is 'it's a 50-50 chance of survival'," Kikyo said.

Kagome's mother gasped and fell to her knees tears falling. Inuyasha didn't know what the saying meant, but if Kagome's mother was like this; it couldn't be good. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, "Can anyone other than you help her?" she asked.

Kikyo smiled slightly, but it wasn't a happy smile, "I'm afraid not, Inuyasha," she said, "She's chosen to do this on her own."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's hand, "Baka…" he said quietly.

Kikyo closed her eyes again, "I'll hold Naraku back for as long as I can," she said opening her eyes, "But I can't guarantee that Naraku will move onto different villages…cities."

Everyone gulped, "But, Naraku shouldn't go anywhere until he has the jewel complete," Kikyo said.

"I sure hope so," Kagome's mother said, "I'm going to check on Koga-kun. Please take care of Kagome, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, "You don't have to ask me to do that," he stated.

Kagome's mother smiled, "I'm glad," she said then hurried downstairs.

_**~With Kagome…**_

_ After Kikyo left for the second time Kagome was in cased in a pink aura. Kagome was shocked, "So…you want to unseal your power?" a voice said._

_ Kagome looked around, "Who are you? Where are you?" she asked._

_ An evil laugh surrounded Kagome, "Wouldn't you like to know," the voice said._

_ Kagome grew easily annoyed, "How do I unseal my powers? And who sealed them?"_

_ The voice laughed again, "I'm the one who sealed your power away," he said._

_ "Why?" Kagome asked._

_ "It was Kikyo's final wish…no more fighting," the voice said._

_ Kagome was shocked, "You're…the jewel?" she asked._

_ "Yes, the dark part of the jewel that is," the voice said._

_ Kagome clinched the bow in her hands, "How do I unseal my power?" she asked._

_ "Normally, you must destroy me, but seeing how the jewel has yet to be complete…you will have to defeat your worse fear," the voice said._

_ "My worse fear…that's happening right now!" Kagome yelled, "Everyone I know and love is in danger!"_

_ The voice laughed, "Oh…you wish that was your worse fear," he said, "Do you still wish to unseal your powers?"_

_ Kagome closed her eyes, "Of course," she stated opening her eyes._

_ "Then let the game…begin…"_

_ Kagome's aura disappeared and she felt herself fall._

_**~Back in Real Life**_

The aura around Kagome disappeared, "Kagome…" Inuyasha asked, "Kikyo, what happened?"

Kikyo looked deep in thought, "I think…I think she's starting the battle," she said.

"What! What battle?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You said nothing about a battle!"

Kikyo sighed, "Kagome will have to face her worse fear and defeat it; which will, in turn, defeat the person who sealed her powers," she said.

Kagome began to glow a bright green color, "What's green mean?" Sota asked.

"It means she's good, she's winning," Kikyo explained, "Yellow means something's gone wrong, red means she's about to die, and black is…well, she's dead."

Inuyasha growled, "What about when she wins?" he asked.

"She's go back to glowing pink," Kikyo answered, "Inuyasha, don't worry. Whatever fear she has to face, I'm sure she can face it on her own…you can't protect people from everything."

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand, "I know that…" he said, "But…I just don't want to lose her."

Kikyo placed a barely tangible hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha, whatever happens to Kagome is not your fault," she said, "There are some things that you can't control-" Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand making Kikyo stop mid-sentence, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood up and walked out, "Inuyasha?" Sango asked before he left the room, "What's wrong?"

"You were right, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha answered, "I was never meant to be happy," Inuyasha left after that.

"What? Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, but the half breed was already gone.

"How did he get that from what the ghost lady said?" Sota asked.

"Well, he's right," Sesshomaru stated.

"I will kill you if you say that again," Sango said, "Inuyasha has saved us _and_ you and Rin countless times, Sesshomaru. If anyone deserves to be happy it's Inuyasha!"

"He's a half breed," Sesshomaru stated, "All half breeds are mistakes."

Sango was fuming and Miroku looked ready to open his wind tunnel on the dog demon, "Why you little…" Sango had her hand on Hiraikotsu.

"But isn't Inu-nii-chan your brother?" Sota asked causing Sango to freeze.

"No," Sesshomaru stated setting the now sleeping Rin on the bed, "We may share the same father, but that half breed is not my brother."

"Why?" Sota asked, "I have a lot of friends who have half-brothers or sisters and they get along great. Why is it different with you and Inu-nii-chan?"

Miroku went to say something, but Kikyo stopped him, "Let the boy talk," Kikyo whispered.

"The difference is his mother is a dead human," Sesshomaru stated bored like; not really caring what the boy thought.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sota asked.

Sesshomaru glared at Sota and he didn't even flinch, "Humans are an inferior species," Sesshomaru stated, "They aren't to bread with us demons."

Sota tilted his head, "So…you say that Inu-nii-chan shouldn't be happy?" he asked.

"Exactly," Sesshomaru said, "Not sure why I have to explain all this to you."

"Then…are you happy?" Sota asked.

Sesshomaru froze and went rigid, "Excuse me?" he asked Sota.

"Are you happy?" Sota repeated, "I just want to know because you don't look very happy."

Sesshomaru didn't answer, "I don't need to tell you," he stated, "Besides, why would you care?"

Sota looked at Sesshomaru like it was obvious, "Because you're Inu-nii-chan's nii-chan," Sota said, "So…that make you family too!"

Sesshomaru froze and looked at Sota in confusion. Sota just smiled, "Sota!" his mother called, "Can you bring Koga-kun a wet rag please?"

"Sure mama," Sota yelled then turned to Sesshomaru smiling, "Bye Sess-nii-chan!"

Sesshomaru went rigid at the name and Sango was in shock, "How…maybe he is Kagome-chan's brother…" Sango stated.

Sesshomaru was silent. Kagome's mother came in, "Koga-kun is resting," she said, "The doctor said he should be better in about…half an hour. He's not too sure though. What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"It's…a long story," Miroku said as he looked at his best friend sitting in the Scared Tree.

**A/N I don't own Inuyasha. Please R&R! I got 0 reviews last chapters. I know reviews don't mean anything, but they make me feel that people are reading my stories and actually liking them. Please R&R, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for the Reviews! I really appreciate it. And to show my thanks…LONG CHAPTER! And rather quickly I might add. I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**With Kagome**__~ Kagome's Point of View_

I opened my eyes and found myself just outside a village in the Feudal Era. I slowly sat up, "Where am I? How'd I get here?" I asked to myself.

"Let's see how you survive your fear," the voice said again.

Everything came flooding back to me then. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't control my body, "Why can't I control my body?" I asked angrily.

"Oh? You mean you don't know your fear?" the voice asked then laughed, "Then this should be fun…"

"Kagome?" I froze at the sound of the voice, "Kagome! This isn't funny!"

"Inuyasha?" I asked mostly to myself.

I heard the voice laugh, "Be prepared, priestess," he said.

I saw Inuyasha walk up a hill, "There you are," he yelled, "Don't run off like that. Don't you know Naraku's after you?"

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear me, which I thought was off by itself, "Kagome, aren't you going to answer me?" he asked annoyed.

"I did," I said, but he looked no different.

I felt my body grabbed my bow beside me and slowly stand up, "What? Finally decide to head back?" Inuyasha asked.

I felt my right hand grab an arrow, "What?" I said, "What's my body doing?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slightly confused.

My body aimed the bow and arrow at Inuyasha and Inuyasha went wide eyed, "What!" I yelled, "Inuyasha, run! I don't have control of my body! Run!"

"Kagome? What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked.

_He…can't hear what I'm saying._ My body released the arrow and Inuyasha barely dodged it, "Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled shocked.

My mouth moved on its own, "I am Kikyo's reincarnation…" it said, "So; I think it's time to finish what she started."

I went wide eyed and my body readied another arrow, "Die, Inuyasha," my mouth said.

Tears formed in my eyes, "Inuyasha!" I yelled, "Please!"

Inuyasha ran into a forest as my body released the arrow and almost hit him. My body ran after him, "Understand now, priestess?" the evil voice said.

More tears fell from my eyes, "Inuyasha!" I yelled.

_**Back in the present**__~ No One's Point of View_

Kagome began to glow yellow causing everyone to turn to her, "Kagome…" her mother said close to tears.

"Kikyo, can you show us what's happening?" Miroku asked the spirit in the room.

Kikyo closed her eyes and began to glow white again. Suddenly, a white aura appeared in front of everyone and everyone, except for Sesshomaru and the sleeping Rin, gasped at what they saw, "This is…Kagome's fear?" Sango asked shocked.

"Well, it makes sense," Miroku said, "Can she hear us?"

"No," Kikyo said sadly, "I'm afraid not."

Inuyasha came back into the room and was shocked at what he saw in the white auras, "What?" he asked.

"This is the fear Kagome is facing, Inuyasha," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped, "What? But Kagome would never do this!" he yelled.

"How would you know?" Sesshomaru asked bored, "She's human and last I checked you were betrayed by a human girl before-" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's neck glaring hard.

"Don't talk about Kagome like that," Inuyasha growled, "She'd never do that and with all your talk about humans betraying us…then you're saying that Rin would betray you."

Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist releasing his neck, but didn't say anything and Inuyasha continued to glare at Sesshomaru, "You know Kagome like I know Rin," Inuyasha said, "So don't say things about her and I won't say anything about Rin."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and Inuyasha went over to the still glowing yellow Kagome with a depressed face on. Inuyasha sighed and sat down beside Kagome, "Inuyasha," Kikyo said, "You need to have faith in Kagome. She can do this."

"But what if she can't…" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, Kagome-sama is a strong girl," Miroku said, "She'll figure out how to defeat this."

Inuyasha's hand moved towards Kagome, but stopped and sighed. He put his hand back down, "I guess…" he said sadly.

Everyone sighed then glared at Sesshomaru, except for Kagome's mother. Suddenly, Koga and Sota came in, "How's nee-chan?" Sota asked.

"She's having an inner battle," Kikyo said, "And right now she's losing. If her aura turns black…she's dead."

"What!" Koga yelled, "Well, what does yellow mean?"

"Uh…that's two colors away from black," Sango stated.

Koga went to yell at Inuyasha, but his words froze in his mouth before any could come out when he saw how Inuyasha looked, "Uh…is the mutt okay?" he asked.

"Um, not…really," Miroku stated then sighed, "It's a long story, Koga."

After Miroku explained to Koga what happened, the wolf demon was silent. Inuyasha suddenly tensed, "Uh…Koga…don't do something stupid," Inuyasha stated.

"What?" Koga asked then froze, "Why do I smell Ayame?" he yelled running to the window followed by Inuyasha.

Because the barrier was white they could all clearly see Naraku holding a struggling Ayame by her neck. Kikyo floated over and glared, "He's trying to bring Koga out," she stated with venom.

Koga growled, "Well, why'd he bring her and not someone else in my tribe?" he yelled.

"Are you even hearing yourself right now?" Sango asked, "You're growling more than you do when you and Inuyasha are fighting over Kagome-chan."

"I am not!" Koga yelled, "But Naraku is not killing anymore of my comrades," Inuyasha grabbed Koga as he went to jump out the window.

"Baka…that's what he wants," Inuyasha stated, "He wants your shards and as long as he doesn't have them," he turned to Sango, "Kohaku should be safe."

Sango nodded. Inuyasha turned to Koga, "You stay inside Kikyo's barrier," he stated and stood on the edge of the window, "I'll get Ayame away from Naraku. Keep Kagome safe," with those last three words Inuyasha jumped down and raced towards Naraku outside the barrier.

Koga was shocked then turned to Sesshomaru, "Your words have some effect on him," he stated, "He's only told me once before to protect Kagome…and he knew he had a slim chance of surviving."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "The half breed doesn't know how to give up on humans," he stated.

Sango had fire in her eyes, "Then you wouldn't mind if we took Rin with us when we get back to our time…" she growled.

Everyone saw Sesshomaru tense, "I wouldn't," he said, "But Rin lost both her parents by humans and is very lenient in giving out her trust to them."

"She seems attached to Kohaku…" Sango stated.

Sesshomaru glared, "Like I said, I don't care," he said.

"Then why'd you save her?" Miroku asked, "You could've just left her there; dead."

Sesshomaru kept his face emotionless, "Tenseiga wanted me to," he stated.

"You could've ignored it…" Shippo said deadpanned then yelped when Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Okay…then why did Jaken fear your wrath when he got news of Rin's condition?" Miroku asked smirking, "I believe he said 'Sesshomaru-sama will kill me! It's my fault Rin got captured again! Protect me monk! Sesshomaru-sama will kill me!' he then burst into tears."

Sesshomaru glared and didn't answer, "Face it Sesshomaru," Sango said, "You care about Rin as much as Inuyasha does about Kagome."

Sesshomaru gripped his knee glaring, "I don't know what you're talking about," he stated and everyone in the room, except for Koga who was watching the fight for Ayame intensely out the window, sighed in annoyance.

"You are completely hopeless," Sango stated.

Suddenly, a bleeding Ayame was thrown into the barrier. Koga leapt out of the window within seconds, "Ayame!" he yelled causing the younger demon to turn.

"Koga?" she asked weakly.

"I'll get the doctor!" Kagome's mother said panicked running out.

"Wait…where's Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled worried.

Sango and Miroku scanned the barrier. Suddenly, Sango gasped, "F-found him…" she said shakily pointing outside the barrier.

Miroku and Shippo gasped, "Where's Tessaiga!" Miroku yelled, "Koga! Get in here!"

Koga looked confused, but then turned to Inuyasha and went wide eyed, "Oh no…that can't be good," he said and picked Ayame up bridal style and ran into the house, "Yo monk! Why does the mutt smell like a full demon?"

Miroku ran downstairs, "He's lost Tessaiga," he said, "It keeps his demon blood in check."

"Well, find the sword and get it back to him!" Koga yelled then glared at the doctor who tried to take Ayame away from him, "You ain't touching her until you tell me what you're going to do first!"

Ayame looked around then at Koga, "Koga…where am I?" she asked.

"Explain later…" Koga stated then turned to Miroku, "What are you still doing here? Find the stinking sword!"

Miroku sighed, "Watch Sango," he said, "She's still a bit dizzy from giving blood. Kirara!"

The demon cat's head snapped up from Eri's lap and jumped down and walked over to Miroku. The two quickly left the house. Koga looked at the door as it closed. Suddenly, he snapped at the doctor, "I said you ain't touching her unless you tell me first!" he yelled and the doctor yelped in fear.

Kagome's mother just shook her head _no wonder Inuyasha and Koga-kun fight a lot…their personalities are dangerously similar_, "I'm just going to wrap her wounds," the doctor said, "She's a demon like you, correct?"

Koga glared at the doctor then nodded and the doctor quickly left to get the bandages. Ayame still looked confused, "Um, Koga…can you answer my question now?" she asked.

"We're 500 years into the future; Kagome's time," Koga stated, "Naraku brought you here thinking he could use you to get the shards in my legs and complete the jewel."

"Oh…well he obviously doesn't know much," Ayame said, "You made it pretty clear that you don't like me like that. Seriously! How could you forget the lunar rainbow?"

Koga groaned and the doctor came back in, "Uh…can you set her down on the couch," Koga glared, "Or not!" the doctor squeaked in fear, "Holding her will do."

Koga nodded and the doctor started working on Ayame's wounds. Ayame winced and yelped when the doctor started working on her right arm. Koga growled at the doctor and he quickly put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't do it!" he yelled, "Okay, I did, but not on purpose!"

Ayame held her arm, "Oh, great heavens above that hurts!" she winced.

"Um, may I check her arm?" the doctor asked hesitantly, "I think it may be fractured."

Koga raised an eyebrow confused, "Oh…uh, one of the bones in her arm might have been cracked in the fight," the doctor tried to clarify, "Even with you fast healing; it could possibly take…maybe three to four days to heal."

Koga looked at the clearly in pain Ayame, "Fine…" he said reluctantly.

"May I see your arm, Miss," the doctor asked.

"Ayame," Ayame said then tried to move her arm, but yelped in pain again, "Ouch…"

"Hmm…" the doctor said as his eyes scanned both her arms, "Man I wish I had an X-ray…" he muttered, "But it's defiantly fractured. I could put her arm in a cast," Koga raised an eyebrow again and the doctor sighed, "A lot of bandages that are stuck together and forces her arm to stay in one position so it can heal; it'll cause her no pain, I promise."

Koga growled lowly, but Kagome's mother put her hand in his shoulder, "I've had casts before Koga-kun," she said gently, "They're annoying as anything, but they don't cause pain."

Koga sighed, "Alright," he said, "Just hurry it up."

The doctor nodded and quickly put Ayame's arm in a make shift sling, "That'll hold her arm in place until I can get the cast ready," the doctor said then finished wrapping up Ayame's other wounds then ran down the hall to make the cast.

Koga looked at Ayame when she said his name, "Um…you can put me down," she said.

Koga looked reluctant, but did as she asked, "I'm going to start fixing some dinner," Kagome's mother said, "What I have isn't much and will probably only feed this many people once, but…" she sighed, "I wish I could do more."

Ayame gave Kagome's mother a sad look, "I'm sure these humans appreciate everything you've done for them already," she said, "My grandfather always used to say that when bad times come around to be grateful for all you have and not what you could have."

"Yeah…that sounds like something he'd say," Koga stated a bit distantly.

Kagome's mother smiled and turned to the kitchen, "Ayame-chan was it?" she asked turning to her again.

Ayame nodded, "There are a few kids here who've lost their entire family," Kagome's mother said, "Could you and Koga-kun try and help them? Make them laugh, play with them…something."

Ayame looked heartbroken and nodded. Kagome's mother smiled, "I think they grouped themselves together in that room," she pointed, "Thanks, I'm sure you'll do great," with that she entered the kitchen.

Ayame turned to the door Kagome's mother pointed to and started to walk towards it. She looked at Koga, "Are you coming?" she asked, "Or are you going to go drool over Kagome?"

Koga's mouth dropped and followed Ayame into the room yelling, "I do not drool over her!"

Koga froze when he saw the petrified looks on three kids' faces. The oldest kid looked to be only 6 years of age, "More scary monsters!" a boy yelled crying.

"No, no," Ayame said sitting on her knees a few feet away from them, "We aren't like the demons that killed your families…we're good demons."

Koga looked at Ayame confused and slightly shocked. Suddenly, a baby started crying. The girl holding the baby tried to calm her, but was having no luck. Ayame held out her arm that wasn't in the sling, "May I see her?" she asked gently.

The girl gulped, but handed the crying baby to Ayame. Ayame held the tiny baby in her arm and Koga watched as she started to sing, "Nen-nen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina. Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? Ano yama koete, Sato e itta. Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta? Den-den taiko ni, Shō no fue."

Koga's mouth was gapped slightly and the baby was once again sleeping soundly in Ayame's arm. Ayame turned to Koga, "Can you hold her? This is hurting my arm," she asked.

"Uh…sure," Koga said taking the human baby into his arms.

The baby yawned and snuggled into Koga's fur on his armor. Koga stiffened, but relaxed soon after, "Do human pups always do this?" he asked.

Ayame smiled slightly, "I think it's cute," she said then turned to the other three kids, "Are the rest of you alright?"

A little three year old boy walked over and petting the white fur shawl over Ayame's shoulder. He giggled, "This feels funny," he stated smiling.

Ayame giggled and took it off with her left hand, "It kept me warm while I was in the mountains training with my late grandfather," she said smiling softly and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders, "If I didn't have it I probably would've died up there."

Koga tensed then quickly relaxed before Ayame turned to him, "Are you okay, Koga?" she asked.

"Fine," he said.

Ayame gave him a look, "Okay then," she said and turned back to the kids, "So what are your names?"

"Kyoko," the oldest said still scared slightly.

"Kai," the boy with Ayame's shawl said still smiling.

"Ai," a four year old girl said.

"And what about this pup here?" Koga asked gesturing to the baby.

"We don't know," Kyoko said, "The doctor was rushing around and just handed her to me saying something about two girls needing blood. He later told me that she was a newborn at the hospital; her mommy and daddy didn't make it…"

Ayame stood up and walked over to Koga and the baby. The baby had dark black fuzz on top of her head and when her eyes were open they were a dark blue, almost violet color, "Should we name her?" Ayame asked Koga.

"What? Why would you want to name her?" Koga asked.

"Well, how would you feel going around and not have a name?" Ayame asked with her left hand on her hip.

Koga looked down, "Fine…" he said, "Got any ideas?"

Ayame looked at the little baby for a little while then smiled, "Mitsuko," she said, "It means child full of blessings."

Koga looked at the baby, "I like it," he stated, "But you do realize that once we push Naraku back to our time that we'll have to leave her here right?"

"I know…" Ayame said and ran two fingers through Mitsuko's black fuzz, "But now she has a name."

Koga sighed, "Just don't get attached," he stated.

Mitsuko's little hand gripped Koga's fur and tugged lightly and yawned big. Koga tried to pry Mitsuko's little hand off him, "This pup's got some grip…" he stated when Mitsuko just grabbed his fur tighter.

Ayame giggled, "This is too cute," she said, "You look great as a father, Koga."

Koga blushed lightly and turned away from Ayame, "Yeah yeah," he stated trying to keep his pride up.

Ai pulled on Ayame's white skirt, "Are you two married?" she asked sucking her thumb.

Koga jumped in shock at the question and Ayame blushed, "Um, no," Ayame said, "We were supposed to, but Koga doesn't remember."

Koga looked down at the floor, "Why?" Kai asked Koga, "Didn't you love each other? Like my mommy and daddy did?"

Ayame placed her hand gently on Kai's cheek, "Apparently not…" she said looking at Koga.

Koga sighed, "Ayame," he said, "I…I do remember."

Ayame went wide eyed slightly, "What? Then why…"

Koga sighed, "Because, I wasn't sure if I was going to come back alive or not," he said, "Defeating Naraku and bringing retribution to my dead comrades was, and still is, my first priority."

Ayame was silent as she let the information sink in, "So…you do remember and yet you still love Kagome?" she asked almost in heartbroken anger.

Koga rubbed his neck with his free hand, "I…wouldn't call it love," he said nervously, "True, I claimed that in the beginning before I remembered you and the rainbow, but now…I'm kinda just hoping she and the mutt will lead me to Naraku."

Ayame blinked and stood up slowly, "Koga…" she said softly, "If you remembered then why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"I was kinda hoping if I didn't then this," he gestured to her sling, "Wouldn't happen. If I kept acting like I loved Kagome then Naraku would go after her to try and get my shards and the mutt is overprotective so…"

Ayame looked at her broken arm then back at Koga, "You were…protecting me?" she asked.

Koga blushed and grunted as a yes. Ayame walked over to Koga and the sleeping Mitsuko, "You hurt me far worse than what Naraku did to me, Koga," she stated, "You have no idea how sensitive a girl's heart is."

Koga looked at Ayame, "I'm sorry, but I did what I thought best," he stated.

Ayame pulled Koga's face down so it was inches away from her. Koga blushed lightly, "Well, what you think is not always best, Koga," she kissed him then.

Koga tensed, but, against his own will, his body relaxed and kissed her back. His free hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, but not too close or they'd crush Mitsuko. Ayame's free hand moved from Koga's neck to his shoulder. Suddenly, a cough was heard causing them to break away quickly and turned to see a slightly pink cheeked doctor, "Uh…I've got the stuff to make Ayame-chan's cast…" he said nervously.

Koga glared slightly at the doctor, "I'll wait outside!" the doctor squeaked and ran out.

Ayame giggled, "Watch the kids till I get back," she said and walked towards the door, "You can watch kids without yelling or glaring right?"

Koga glared at Ayame and she giggled and left.

**A/N Yeah…mostly an Ayame/Koga chapter, but I thought it was cute and funny! Please R&R like last time, we're coming down to the end! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

_~Meanwhile_

Shippo, Sango, and Kikyo watched over Kagome while Sesshomaru watched over the sleeping Rin and Sota had fallen asleep in the middle of the two beds due to his slight fever. Kikyo looked out the window and saw Miroku throw Tessaiga to Inuyasha, but then get thrown into a tree with Kirara. Kikyo sighed with relief now that Inuyasha had his sword back. She then turned to her niece as she still fought her fear. Kagome still had the yellow aura around her. Kikyo closed her eyes and reinforced the barrier silently.

Finally, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Miroku ran into the barrier and Naraku face planted on it. Kikyo smirked and knew he saw her inside. Naraku growled and disappeared. Inuyasha was breathing heavily and Miroku helped him up and they walked back to the house with Kirara in kitten form. Kikyo turned back to Kagome's battle. She was still running and trying to kill Inuyasha. She suddenly realized where they were heading, "Oh no…" she said, "They're running towards the Scared Tree."

"What?" Sango asked then realized, "Well, what does that mean?"

"That's where I was sealed," Inuyasha said walking in with Miroku, "Kagome's fear is doing what Kikyo did to me."

Sango and Shippo went wide eyed. Suddenly, Kagome began to glow red, "Kagome!" Sango, Shippo, and Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha was frozen, "She must've realized her fear," Kikyo stated, "If she actually does seal Inuyasha to the tree…or worse, I can almost guarantee the aura will turn black."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled shaking her, "It isn't real! Please!"

"She can't hear you," Kikyo stated, "And now that she's glowing the red aura…not even I can help her."

"Guess her mother was wrong," Sesshomaru stated turning to Inuyasha, "She's not more powerful than Kikyo."

Inuyasha growled and clinched his hands into fists, "You shut up!" Inuyasha yelled so loud and in a tone that made Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and even Kikyo jumped in surprise, "I thought I told you not to talk about Kagome like that! Kagome is nothing like Kikyo! She's her own person, so stop acting like she and Kikyo are the same person!"

"Don't you think the same thing?" Sesshomaru asked tonelessly.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, then paused, "Well, maybe at the beginning, but she's not! So why don't you just shut up!"

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother without an emotion present. Suddenly, Kagome's aura turned back to yellow. Everyone blinked, "Hmm, I was right…" Sesshomaru stated.

"What?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Because Inuyasha is part of the fear I thought that Kagome would be able to hear the real Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated turning back to Rin as she slept.

Inuyasha looked at his brother _did he just…help?_ Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and sat down beside her, "Uh…we'll just…go see what her mother's doing," Miroku said helping Sango up and walking towards the door, "You too," he stated to Sesshomaru, "You can bring Rin."

Sesshomaru glared at the monk, but decided to follow with Rin in his arms (his reason being he was tired of sitting). Even Kikyo left and Miroku carried Sota out. When the door closed it was just Inuyasha and Kagome in the room. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a few minutes. He knew they were coming close to the Scared Tree. He grabbed Kagome's hand, "Kagome…if you can hear me in there listen up, 'cause I ain't repeating it when you wake up," he stated, "You're not Kikyo. You may look like her, but you're totally different people. With Kikyo I learned how to trust and care for the first time, but with you…I've learned much more; mostly what dirt tastes like…but that's not my point. Kikyo wanted me to change, but you…you don't."

Inuyasha sighed and continued, "I know I've hurt you Kagome…many a time and I'm sorry, but what you're dealing with now will never happen," he squeezed her hand tightly, "I know you well enough to know that and you know me enough to know that I wouldn't run from anything. So…why the heck am I running from you?"

Kagome's aura turned a bright green and Inuyasha smiled, "You aren't Kikyo, Kagome," Inuyasha said then smirked, "Now get control of yourself and defeat the real enemy."

Inuyasha watched as he disappeared from dream and turned into someone he didn't know, "What!" the man yelled.

Kagome glared at the man and readied another arrow, "I'm not Kikyo," she said and fired.

The man was hit in the heart and was pinned to the Scared Tree. Inuyasha smirked at that, but it quickly turned into a smile as the aura around her turned pink. The white portals disappeared as the pink aura disappeared. Kagome moaned into the oxygen and turned her head slightly. Her eyes slowly opened and stared at Inuyasha as her vision cleared, "Inu…yasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha squeezed her hand and couldn't drop his smile, "Kagome," he said happily.

Kagome smiled at him and slowly removed the oxygen mask from her face and sat up slowly, "You okay?" Inuyasha asked having his hands ready to catch her.

"Yeah…I'm fine, just achy," she said, "Wait…why am I at my house?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I think your mom has some explaining to do," he said, "Come on, the people downstairs will be glad to know that you're okay."

Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up and held her steady as they walked out. When they reached the top of the stairs there were several gasps. Kagome and Inuyasha walked slowly down the stairs. When they reached the floor Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka hugged Kagome, "Kagome!" they yelled with tears in their eyes.

Inuyasha heard several clangs come from the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome turned just as Kagome's mother ran out. When she spotted Kagome tears sprung to the mother's eyes, "Kagome!" she yelled and hugged her daughter, "Thank the heavens."

"Mom…" Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. After Kagome's mother let her go Sango rushed over and hugged her, "Kagome-chan…" she said happily.

Kagome laughed lightly, "Kagome!" Shippo yelled and jumped into Kagome's arms after Sango let go.

Shippo hugged Kagome's neck tightly, but not too tight. Kagome laughed lightly and tickled the little fox demon making him laugh loudly. Suddenly, a door opened and Koga and Ayame, with a cast on her right arm, walked out with Koga holding Mitsuko and Kyoko, Ai, and Kai hiding behind Ayame, "Koga-kun? Ayame-chan?" Kagome said shocked.

"Kagome, you're okay!" Ayame yelled and hugged her, "The doctor told me what happened when he put this…cast, I think he called it, on my arm."

"What are you and Koga-kun doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku brought me here to get my shards," Koga said, "Then when he couldn't get them from me, tried to use Ayame to make me give him the shards."

"I think the doctor said my arm was…fractured or something…I don't get your time talk," Ayame said.

"But how is Naraku not able to come in here?" Kagome asked.

"That, would be my doing," Kikyo said floating over, "You wanted me to protect everyone, remember?"

"Oh…right," Kagome said laughing, "Thanks Kikyo."

"But before Kikyo came," Miroku said, "Your mother protected the shrine."

Kagome turned to her mother, who smiled softly, "Mom?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's mother smiled wider, "My side of the family, Kagome, has always had strong spiritual power," she said.

"What? But…how? When?" Kagome was confused.

Kikyo floated over to her, "Kagome, do you remember when I told you that we were family?" she asked.

"Yes…" Kagome said.

"Kagome," her mother said, "My family are decedents of Kaede."

Kagome gasped softly and was wide eyed, "But…" Kagome looked at Kikyo then her mother, "Okay…need to sit down," Kagome's knees gave way, but Inuyasha was quick to catch her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm okay," Kagome said then paused, "Okay…maybe not 100%. But why are you just telling me this now, mom?"

"I was going to tell you and Sota, when the time came, about your powers," her mother said, "But then…when your father died…I just completely forgot about training your power because I had to raise you both."

Kagome was shocked and Inuyasha held her steady, "Kagome?" Ayumi asked, "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked at Kikyo, "So…that make you…"

"Your aunt," Kikyo stated, "This also explains why you look a lot like me when most reincarnations don't look a thing like their past lives."

Kagome blinked a few times, "Well, this is making my head spin," she said.

Inuyasha set Kagome on the quickly cleared couch, "You okay, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine…just give me a minute to wrap my head around this," Kagome said.

"I think Inuyasha's been doing that for a while," Miroku said smirking.

"Watch it monk," Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku then started sniffing the air, "Why do I smell burning?"

"Oh! Dinner!" Kagome's mother yelled running into the kitchen again.

Kagome looked around the house; "Is this…" she trailed off.

"This is all that remains of your village…city-thing," Sango said sadly, "Most of which are from your school."

Kagome clinched her hands and put her head down, "This is my fault…" she said.

"What?" Shippo asked jumping into Kagome's lap, "No it's not!"

Kagome smiled at Shippo slightly and ran a hand through his hair, "Thanks for trying Shippo, but it is my fault," she said, "Naraku wouldn't know about this time if I hadn't have come back so often."

"But this is your home…" Miroku stated.

Kagome sighed, "What's left of it…" she said.

"Would you stop that," Inuyasha stated causing everyone to turn to him, "This is not your fault; it's nobody's except for Naraku's. For all we knew, you and I were the only ones able to use the power of the well. So quit blaming yourself already."

Kagome blinked then smiled slightly, "Inuyasha…thanks," she said.

Inuyasha flinched when he heard his name, thinking he was going to get sat, but then blinked and relaxed when she thanked him, "Keh," he said crossing his arms.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome laughed lightly, knowing Inuyasha well enough, "So now what?" Sango asked, "We have to keep Naraku from completely the jewel. I hope he hasn't gotten rid of Kohaku yet…"

Miroku wrapped and arm around Sango's shoulders in comfort. Inuyasha stood up, "For now, until Naraku decides to attack again, Kagome and the wolf need to stay inside Kikyo's barrier because they have four of the shards that he wants. And I don't think Naraku would get rid of Kohaku until he has the other shards, Sango. He'd want as many of his minions on this as he can get."

"If you think I'm just sitting here-" Inuyasha glared at Koga.

"Drop your pride wolf," Inuyasha said, "You need to stay in here. If we can get Kohaku then we'll have all the remaining shards and maybe we can push Naraku back to our time."

Koga growled, but stopped when Mitsuko started whimpering, "What's with the pup?" Inuyasha asked.

"These kids last their whole families because of Naraku's attack," Ayame said, "Kagome's mother wanted us to try and make them happier…or something."

Kagome gripped her knee in anger then relaxed. Mitsuko kept whimpering, "I think she's hungry," Sango stated.

"Well, how do we feed her?" Ayame asked, "Her mother is no longer here."

Kagome went into the kitchen, "Mom, do we have milk?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"We have a newborn survivor without a mother," Kagome stated going to the fridge.

"Oh!" Kagome's mother said panicked, "I think I kept your and Sota's bottles here somewhere…ah!" she pulled out a bottle, "Here, we don't have much, but hopefully, we can find some way…"

Kagome nodded and took the only slightly used gallon of milk and bottle back out, "Here," Kagome said handing the bottle to Koga, "Use this to feed her and fill it with this," she held up the milk, "It'll be in the fridge; it's milk."

Koga looked surprised, "Since the place where we get milk is destroyed…this is all we have," Kagome said filling the bottle in Koga's hand, "Hopefully she's a light eater and it'll last awhile."

Once the bottle was full and closed, Koga slowly put the bottle into Mitsuko's mouth, where she happily sucked the milk out. Kagome went back to the kitchen and put the milk away, "Kagome, there has to be some way to get supplies," Kagome's mother said worriedly, "This is all that's left of the city. I don't want everyone here, who survived a massive demon attack, to die from hunger."

Kagome sighed, "I don't know…" she said, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Kagome's mother sighed and continued cooking. Kagome walked back into the room and saw Koga sitting on the couch feeding Mitsuko and Ayame was standing beside him watching. Kagome had a pained look in her eyes, "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"We need supplies, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "We need food, water, blankets, heat," she sighed, "Saving everyone will be in vain if we all die from starvation and lack of water. Humans can't go without water for more than two days and I'm sure the plumbing been blown…"

"Well, the well is in the barrier so why don't you just get food and water from the past?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly still holding the sleeping Rin.

Kagome's eyes brightened and gasped happily, "Yes!" she said and ran out towards the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "You ain't going back by yourself!"

"Then hurry up!" Kagome yelled annoyed.

Inuyasha scoffed and easily caught up to her, "Monk!" he called, "You and Sango are in charge of protection till I get back! The wolf doesn't leave the barrier!"

**A/N I don't own Inuyasha and please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the well house to get supplies from the past. Miroku blinked and entered the house again, "Well, Kagome-sama recovers fast," he said closing the door.

"I'll say," Sango said, "But then again, when it concerns others she'll fight death to help them."

Shippo nodded. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka walked up to them, "Um, we have a question," Eri said nervously.

"Go on," Miroku said chuckling, "We don't bite like Inuyasha."

Sango smacked Miroku upside the head, "Ignore the pervert," she said, "What is it?"

"Um, we were just wondering if Inuyasha was really Kagome's boyfriend," Ayumi asked, "Because he acts like it…and yet, not quite like it."

"Um…explain the term 'boyfriend'," Sango asked, "It's not a term in our time."

"Uh…" Eri said thinking, "Let's see…it's like…it's a term used in this time to show that two people are dating. Dating is a step before marriage, but…you're more than friends. It's like…you know you both like each other, but you aren't sure if it's love or not. So, you get to know the person more…almost like marriage…but you're not living together and having kids."

"Sounds like Miroku and Sango!" Shippo said laughing.

Sango and Miroku blushed, "Ah…" Sango said, "Um…Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship…I'm not sure how to put it. It's obvious they both have feelings for each other and they act like the…thing you just described, but…they aren't at the same time…I honestly don't know, gomen."

"Although, it is very amusing watching Inuyasha get sat every time Kagome-sama gets jealous," Miroku said smirking.

"Sat?" Yuka asked, "Didn't Kagome say something about having Inuyasha trained to sit?"

"Yeah, but it only works when Kagome says it," Shippo said, "Although…being sat did save him from his demon side once…and from having his head thrown off his shoulders…"

"Okay, why is this pup still crying?" Koga asked, "I fed her."

"Did you burp her?" Ayumi asked.

"Burp?" Koga asked extremely confused, "What's a burp?"

Kagome's three friends face palmed, "Put her over your shoulder and GENTLY pat her back," Eri said saying gently rather loudly, "When she makes a noise other than crying then she's burped."

Koga looked at the crying Mitsuko for a few seconds before doing what Eri said. Ayame watched fascinated. When Mitsuko burped both wolf demons jumped slightly. Mitsuko sighed in contentment and snuggled her face into Koga's fur again, "Aw!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka said.

Koga pulled Mitsuko down so she was sleeping in his arms again. Ayame smiled and ran two fingers through Mitsuko's hair again, "Monk! Open the dang door!" Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome went crazy with the food!"

Miroku opened the door just as Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha, osuwari!" Inuyasha face platted into the ground, causing the bread and fruit he was holding to fall onto the porch.

Kagome stomped into the house and Miroku turned to everyone, "That, would be sit," he said smirking.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "Shut up!" he yelled at the monk.

"Inuyasha! Bring the rest of it and go get the water!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Osuwari!" face plant.

Miroku shook his head, "Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut," Sesshomaru stated holding a now awake Rin.

"Shut it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled picking the food off the ground.

Once Inuyasha had the food in his arms he angrily walked into the kitchen, "That's gotta hurt," Ayumi stated.

"Well, it might if he didn't have demon blood in him," Miroku pondered, "Well, he was sore once after being sat, but Kagome had sat him over 100 times in a row."

"Eh?" everyone in the room, minus Sesshomaru, yelled.

"In her defense," Sango said, "She was…a bit…drunk on a sake mist. I was too…I think," Sango looked lost in thought, "Monk…what did happen during that time?"

Miroku sweat dropped and Inuyasha, who re-entered the room, froze, "I'd also like to know…" Kagome said dangerously.

Miroku and Inuyasha began to sweat, "Ah…hehe, nothing of importance my dear Sango…" Miroku said.

"I'll…uh, go get the water," Inuyasha practically ran to the well house.

"Oh…he is so getting sat when he gets back," Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Monk…" Sango said in a tone that made Miroku go ridged, "You better not tell me that you flirted with other girls while I was…not in my right mind…"

"No!" Miroku yelled sweating, "Of course not! Sango…"

"Then start talking…" Kagome said.

Miroku sighed, "Forgive me, Inuyasha…" he said.

_~Seconds Later…_

"I got the water," Inuyasha called only to freeze in place when he saw the look on Kagome's face, "Ah, uh," he couldn't get a word out.

"Put the water down, Inuyasha," Kagome said dangerously.

"Uh…I feel safer holding it," Inuyasha said.

Kagome growled, "Inuyasha…osuwari!" Inuyasha face planted and had water spilled all over him, "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Every time the word was said everyone in the room winced, except for Sesshomaru. This continued for ten minutes. Inuyasha was now in a creator and Kagome was breathing heavily. Inuyasha slowly and shakily tried to sit up, "Wha-what was that for!" he yelled.

"BAKA!" Kagome yelled and hit him with the wooden bucket from the past.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelled, "Seriously! What did I do?"

Kagome growled and stomped off to the kitchen, "Get more water baka!" she yelled.

"Nani!" Inuyasha yelled, "You're the one-"

"OSUWARI!" back in the creator the inu half demon went.

"I told him to keep his mouth shut," Sesshomaru stated.

Rin tilted her head confused, "Just go get the water, Inuyasha," Miroku said, "Let Kagome-sama calm down a bit."

"Just what did I do!" Inuyasha yelled then realized, "You told her…didn't you."

Miroku laughed nervously, "I was surrounded by and angry Sango and Kagome-sama…you'd spill any information too."

Inuyasha growled lowly and picked the buckets and carrying stick up, "You're dead when I get back monk," he said and left to get more water.

Miroku sweat dropped, "Next time…tell us," Sango stated angrily and went into the kitchen.

Miroku sighed, "Girls I get…Sango…not so much," he said.

"I heard that!" Sango yelled.

"Ah!" Miroku jumped and hid behind the couch.

"You have a death wish…" Koga said deadpanned.

Inuyasha came in muttering things and set the buckets down, "This should hold everyone for at least three days," he said.

"Naraku," Kikyo stated.

Inuyasha turned to the window, "Kanna?" Inuyasha said confused then went wide eyed, "Kikyo! Ru-"

"Ah!" Kikyo was sucked towards Kanna's mirror then right into it.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled.

Kagome, Sango, and Kagome's mother ran in and gasped as Kikyo's barrier disappeared. Naraku chuckled and walked towards the house. Everyone not used to Naraku whimpered and shook in fear, "Kagome, wolf," Inuyasha said pulling out Tessaiga, "Stay put. Miroku, you and Kagome's mother try and find some way to keep Naraku out!"

Inuyasha ran out of the house, "Adamant Barrage!" he yelled.

The diamonds made Naraku's body torn to pieces, but he slowly rebuilt, "Try all you want, Inuyasha," Naraku said, "You can't defeat me."

Inuyasha growled and gripped his sword tightly. Naraku chuckled, "I believe one of your little friends would like this back," he said holding up an unconscious Kohaku.

Sango gasped, "KOHAKU!" Sango screeched tears falling.

**A/N Short, I know. GOMEN! I don't own Inuyasha and please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha went wide eyed and quickly grabbed the boy when Naraku threw him aside, "Kohaku?" he asked then went wide eyed.

Inuyasha growled and glared at Naraku, "You took his shard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Of course," Naraku said, "He should be grateful I let him live this long."

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed, "NO!" she fell to the floor screeching and tears flowing.

Miroku held Sango and tried to calm her as did Kagome and her mother. Rin was in tears and was crying into Sesshomaru's fur. Inuyasha held Kohaku tightly _Kohaku…I can't believe…Naraku…_ Inuyasha growled lowly and dangerously, "You're going to pay for this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The boy was supposed to die a long time ago, Inuyasha," Naraku smirked, "Just like you were."

Inuyasha gripped Kohaku tightly and glared at Naraku. Naraku just smirked, "I'll take the last four shards now," he said.

"You're not getting your murdering hands on them!" Kagome's voice rang followed by an extremely bright pink aura flying passed Inuyasha.

Naraku was slightly shocked, but easily dodged the arrow. Naraku turned and saw Kagome glaring at him so hard that if looks could kill he would've been dead in his time. Naraku glared at Kagome, "I see…" he said, "So, that's why Kikyo was here; you've unsealed your powers."

Kagome readied another arrow, "Kagome! Get back inside!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! I'll just put the whole house in danger then!" Kagome yelled and fired the arrow.

Naraku smirked this time and dodged the arrow, "You'll have to do better than that, Kagome…" he said smirking.

Kagome ran up beside Inuyasha, "Go back inside!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Not happening!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled then saw one of Naraku's tentacles coming at them.

He grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way with Kohaku still in his arms, "Why are you still protecting the boy?" Naraku laughed, "He's dead."

Inuyasha growled _where's his heart? Is it still in that infant form?_ Kagome readied another arrow, "Inuyasha," she said, "Naraku's heart; he's hiding it somewhere in the shrine."

Inuyasha went wide eyed and Naraku growled, "Did you just figure that out or is that part of your new power?" Naraku asked.

"This is the only place that you haven't destroyed," Kagome stated, "Find the infant, Inuyasha."

"And leave you? Not a chance!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, go," Miroku said coming out with Sango and Kirara, "We'll protect Kagome-sama and the shards. Find the infant."

Inuyasha didn't answer for a while, than nodded. He ran inside the house and gently set Kohaku on the floor, "Make sure his body stays safe," Inuyasha said, "I will find a way to bring him back," with that said he ran around the house, "Look for an infant! It's Naraku's heart."

Koga unconsciously looked at Mitsuko along with Ayame, "You don't think…" Ayame said.

"No, she smells like a full blooded human," Koga said, "Naraku's heart would smell like him…I think."

Inuyasha ran back into the living room, "Dang it…where is that stupid…" Inuyasha looked at Koga and Mitsuko.

"You can be serious," Koga said, "This pup smells like a full blooded human."

Inuyasha walked over and Mitsuko looked at Inuyasha with her dark blue eyes and giggled reaching for his dog ears. Inuyasha backed away, "Yeah…that's not it," he said, "And if it was…that would be creepy."

Koga and Ayame relaxed visibly and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you're attached," he said smirking.

"No!" Koga yelled then regretted it when Mitsuko started crying, "Eh…" he started bouncing the baby and Ayame started singing softly.

Inuyasha smirked, but then remembered the infant, "Well, where else could it be?" he asked.

Suddenly, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara ran in breathing heavily, "What are you guys doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Barrier…I put…a barrier," Kagome panted, "Around…house."

"Oh, well I can't find the infant anywhere," Inuyasha said crossing his arms, "And it ain't Ayame and Koga's pup either."

"It's not mine!" Koga yelled, but not loud enough to make Mitsuko cry again.

"Sure it isn't," Inuyasha smirked.

Koga muttered something that even Inuyasha couldn't pick up. Sango went over to Kohaku and fell to her knees crying, "Kohaku…" she cried over him.

Kirara sat beside Kohaku's head and meowed sadly. Kagome came up, "Sango…" she said and removed one of the shards from around her neck, "Move for a second."

Sango did as Kagome asked and Kagome bent down to Kohaku and placed the jewel on the back of his neck. The jewel glowed a bright pink color for a few seconds before it dimed slightly. A moan was heard from Kohaku and Sango's tears broke free again, "Kohaku?" Sango asked.

Kohaku's eyes opened slightly, "Aneue?" he asked softly.

Sango smiled and more tears fell, "Kohaku!" she yelled hugging Kohaku tightly and crying in happiness, "Oh, Kohaku…"

"Aneue," Kohaku said hugging his sister back.

Suddenly, Kohaku broke away, "The infant!" he yelled.

Sango went wide eyed with everyone else, "You know where it is?" Inuyasha asked.

Kohaku nodded, "I hid it where Naraku said to and then…I guess he took my shard because I don't remember anything after that," he said.

"Where is it?" Miroku asked.

"It's upstairs in the second room in the other door in the room," Kohaku said, "Hurry, Naraku may have had it moved."

Inuyasha and Kagome took off towards the stairs. They entered the second room, "Other door?" Inuyasha asked.

"The closet!" Kagome stated running towards said door.

When they opened it was there staring at them with the barrier around it, "Yes!" Kagome yelled, "Now what? It has the barrier around it."

The infant smirked, "So close, yet so far," it said.

Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tessaiga and the infant laughed, "Destroy me and you destroy any hope of returning to your time, half breed," it said, "The jewel is what keeps the well open. Destroy us now…and we'll take what we have of the jewel with us."

"You're bluffing," Inuyasha growled.

"Am I?" the infant smirked, "Do you want to chance it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled, "You think you're feared now, Inuyasha," the infant chuckled, "By now, this entire time knows of demons and the humans of this time attack what they don't understand much more roughly then the humans of our time," the infant chuckled, "You'll be hunted, Inuyasha and all your little human friends and demon friends here will-"

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled catching the infant and Inuyasha off guard, "You know nothing of this time; I do. The survivors know all Koga, Inuyasha and the others have done for them; Sango and Inuyasha saved their lives! The world may not believe us at first, but…soon they will. If we all have to stay in this time to get rid of Naraku for good…then we will, right, Inuyasha?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's free hand staring deeply into his eyes.

Inuyasha was shocked, but then nodded and raised his sword, "It's time this ended," he said softly almost hesitant.

Kagome squeezed his hand and placed her other hand over his one Tessaiga and gave him a look that told him not to worry and to do it. The infant gulped when Tessaiga turned into the diamond sword and had a pink aura around it. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga and Kagome tightened her hold on his hands, "You don't know what you're doing, bakas!" the infant yelled.

"Yes, yes we do," Kagome said, "We're riding the world of you!"

The pink aura around Tessaiga began to glow brighter, "Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison.

"Ah!" the infant yelled, but slowly faded till no sound or body was left.

Inuyasha and Kagome were breathing heavily. Suddenly, the pink aura around Tessaiga surrounded the entire house blinding everyone. The aura spread all over the destroyed Tokyo. The demons were destroyed, except for Kagura and Kanna. When the aura disappeared everyone who was standing fell to their knees. Kagura places her hand over her chest, "My…heart," she said shocked, "I'm…free? Am I actually free this time?"

Kanna blinked and stared at her mirror, "Release," she said with the slightest amount of emotion present.

Kikyo's spirit was released and she turned to Kagura and Kanna smiling, "Yes, Kagura," she said, "You're finally free," with that Kikyo disappeared.

Kagura placed her hands on the ground and started crying, "I can't believe it…" she said.

Kanna looked at her mirror then placed it on the ground. She stared at it for a few seconds before tears of anger fell from her eyes, "Ah!" she punched the mirror causing it to break into a million pieces.

Kanna then joined her sister in crying on the ground, "It's…it's finally…"

"Over," Inuyasha whispered back at the shrine, "It's finally over, Kagome."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran up and gasped. Miroku quickly removed his prayer beads and fell to his knees; "It's over…" he said softly, then laughed and stood up and spun Sango around, who yelped in surprise, "It's finally over, Sango!"

Shippo jumped up and down cheering. Suddenly, everyone stopped celebrating, "What about the jewel?" Sango asked.

Kagome closed her eyes, "Only the four shards that we have, remain of the jewel," she said, "The big shard was destroyed with Naraku."

"Well, that's good, right?" Shippo asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha sighed, "We're all stuck here, in this time," he said.

"What?" Sango said shocked, "But that can't be…"

"The well worked because of the jewel," Kagome said, "Now, with most of it gone…"

It was completely silent. Suddenly, the sun peaked out and shined in the window, "Well," Miroku said, "I guess we'll just have to get used to this time and it's customs."

"You're…not upset?" Inuyasha asked.

"You did what you did to defeat Naraku," Sango said, "If you didn't…I'd kill you," Sango had a smile on her face the whole time making the small group laugh.

"Well, we better tell Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, Koga, and Ayame that we're all stuck here," Miroku said.

"And with Naraku defeated, mama and I can go into the next town and buy supplies until Tokyo is rebuilt," Kagome said.

Everyone nodded, "Wait," Inuyasha said looking out the window, "Is that Kagura and Kanna crying and…smiling?"

Everyone turned and saw the two incarnations hugging each other crying and laughing, "They're no longer under Naraku's control," Kohaku said walking in, "Kagura wanted to break free from Naraku for a long time now, but he had her heart and she couldn't do anything to displease him or he'd destroy it. Kanna was made without emotions so Naraku could have full control over her; he also had her heart. With him gone; they're finally free and have control of their own lives."

Inuyasha stared out the window for a while, "Kohaku, go explain to everyone what you just told us," he said walking towards the window and opening it, "Kagome…you tell them the other thing."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked then eyes widened slightly and smiled at him, "Never mind…go."

Inuyasha nodded and jumped down, "Let's go," Kagome said, "We have a lot of explaining to do."

Inuyasha slowly walked up to Kagura and Kanna. The two girls stopped crying and gasped slightly when they saw Inuyasha, "Wait," Kagura said, "Let us explain-"

"No need," Inuyasha said, "Kohaku already did."

"Kohaku?" Kagura said softly, "I thought…I thought Naraku…"

"We had four shards," Inuyasha laughed, "Did you really think we'd let Kohaku die?"

Kagura and Kanna relaxed visibly, "So…what are you…" Kagura trailed off.

Inuyasha sighed, "We're stuck in this time," he said, "So…I guess we should stick together, don't you think?"

Kagura and Kanna blinked in shock. When they didn't move for a while, Inuyasha started to walk back to the house, "Are you coming?" he asked.

Kagura and Kanna looked at each other before slowly standing up and following Inuyasha to the house. When the three entered the house it was quiet, but not an awkward silence, it was more of an understanding and a pity kind of silence. Kagura and Kanna were visibly uncomfortable. Suddenly, Kagome's mother came into the living room and smiled at them, "Are you two hungry?" she asked.

Kagura and Kanna just nodded. Kagome's mother gave them each a plate of rice, chicken, and greens, "Everyone else, dinner's done," she said, "Single file line, please."

Ayame had fallen asleep on Koga's shoulder on the couch shortly after Kohaku and Kagome explained what was happening and Koga was blushing lightly with Mitsuko asleep and snuggled into his fur. Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were on the floor talking with plates in their hands. Sango looked happy to see that her brother was once again by her side. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were in a corner eating. Rin was chatting away with Jaken yelling at her to be quiet; which earned him a bump on the head from Sesshomaru. Sota and Kagome's grandfather were in the dining room eating at the table; Sota coughing ever so often. Kagome was talking to Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri with Shippo in her arms; until she noticed Inuyasha. She then set Shippo down and left the conversation and walked over to him, "Hey, you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "Probably going to take some getting used to, but I think we can all manage."

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come, let's get some food now," she said started to turn towards the line for food, but Inuyasha didn't move.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha confused. Inuyasha tugged on Kagome's hand and motioned his head outside. Kagome followed Inuyasha outside, "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Nothing…it's just…I really don't know, actually," Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kagome giggled lightly, "It ain't funny!" he said blushing lightly.

"I know, I know," Kagome said and squeezed the hand she was still holding, "Everything will be fine, Inuyasha."

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled then sighed, "It's not that…"

Kagome was confused and showed it by tilting her head slightly, "Then…what is it?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed, "You…you don't need me anymore," he said.

"Nani?" Kagome asked shocked.

**A/N This story is almost done. The next chapter will be the last one. I don't own Inuyasha and please R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

"We're in your time, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "And here, there aren't any demons, except for the ones in the house. You don't need protection here."

Kagome blinked, "Is that all you think you are to me, Inuyasha? A protector?" she asked.

"Well…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome placed her free hand on the half demon's face and turned it to look at her own face, "Inuyasha, you baka," she said smiling, "You were never my protector in the first place; you took up that job on your own," he let out a small 'keh', but she continued, "Inuyasha, you are not just my protector; you're one of the best friends I've ever had and…" she looked away blushing.

"And…" Inuyasha encouraged.

Kagome looked at him her cheeks still pink, "And…I love you," she said smiling, "I said it once and I'll say now. I love you as a half demon; you."

Inuyasha took her hand on his cheek into his free hand and pulled her towards him, "I ain't good with words," he said when their faces were close, "But, hopefully, this will say something," he kissed her then.

Kagome smiled as best she could while being kissed and kissed him back and placed her hand back on his cheek and his other hand went to her waist while their other hands were still intertwined. They broke away after a few minutes smiling at each other, "Yeah, that actually says a lot more than words," Kagome said, "You _were_ trying to say 'I love you too', right?"

Inuyasha nodded and pulled her into a hug, "Yeah…" he said softly.

"Uh…Inuyasha…" Kagome said breaking away, "I think we just gave the whole house a show…"

Inuyasha turned then looked away blushing lightly, "Whoops…" he said.

The new couple entered the house hands still intertwined. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, causing the couple's hands to separate, "It's about time!" he yelled happily.

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha glared, "Come on you two," Kagome's mother said smiling, "Time to eat."

Shippo jumped down so Kagome and Inuyasha could get food. After Kagome and Inuyasha finished their dinner the sound of helicopters was heard. Ayame jolted awake, "What is this?" Koga yelled over the noise, "Some kind of attack."

Kagome ran to the window, "It's…the media?" Kagome asked.

"Is it dangerous?" Sango asked.

"Normally, no, but with what happened here…not too sure," Kagome said and opened the door only to be blinded by flashes of cameras, "Gah!"

Inuyasha was blinded, "What kind of attack is this!" he yelled.

Mitsuko started crying because of all the yelling of questions. Finally, Kagome's mother whistled really loud, "Nah!" Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame yelled holding their ears.

Sesshomaru looked uncomfortable with the noise, but hardly showed it like the other four, "Can we help you?" Kagome's mother asked, "And sorry," she added to the demons in the room with sensitive hearing.

"What happened here?" one reporter asked, "The whole world wants to know."

"And what are you?" another person asked Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Kagura, Kanna, Jaken, and Sesshomaru.

"Are these real?" another asked reaching for Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha held the person's wrist before they could touch his ears, "Don't touch," he stated, "But yes, they are real."

"We'll explain," Kagome standing with the group from the past, "But, you may not believe us at first, but it's the whole truth."

Cameras turned to the rather small, but somewhat large group. Kagome took a deep breath and grabbed Inuyasha's hand in hers; "It all began 500 years ago with a man named Onigumo and a priestess named Kikyo…" she began.

_~About an hour later…_

"And now, Naraku is dead, Kagura and Kanna here are free, Miroku's curse is lifted, but they're all stuck in this time now," Kagome finished, "The demons here helped save all these people, who are the only survivors of Tokyo. They mean no harm to anyone here, if anything they want to protect them."

When Kagome finished the reporters were in complete and utter shock. It was quiet for a few minutes, "So…what are you going to do now?" a reporter asked, finally.

Kagome smiled, "We're going to live in the best way possible," she said squeezing Inuyasha's hand.

"Are you planning to move someplace else?" a reporter asked, "Both humans and…demons?"

Kagome looked at her friends then smiled at the reporters, "If people will send us supplies then you'd be surprised how fast we can rebuild Tokyo…with a little demon help of course," she said turning to her demon friends.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms smiling and Kagome smiled back, "There may still be some demons in this time that should be feared, but right now… these are the only demons we know about and they're our friends."

"I hope we answered all your questions," Sango said politely then tensed and twitched.

Everyone surrounding Sango and Miroku quickly took two steps away, "Perverted Monk!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku.

The reporters winced, but Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo laughed.

_~Two years later…_

Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her face. She blinked and slowly letting her eyes adjust. She sat up and turned to the sleeping half demon beside her. She yawned once before shaking Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes, "Morning," Kagome said smiling.

"How are you cheery in the morning again?" Inuyasha grumbled while sitting up.

Kagome shrugged and kissed his cheek, which woke him up. Kagome giggled, "Come on, everyone else is probably downstairs eating."

Inuyasha yawned, but followed Kagome out of the bed. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Ayame and Koga chasing after, a now two year old, Mitsuko, who was laughing, "Mitsuko!" Koga yelled, "This is no time for games!"

"Pway!" Mitsuko yelled laughing, "Mama and dada pway!"

"Mama and dada want to eat!" Koga yelled still chase his adopted daughter around the living room until he ran into his wife, "Oof!"

Both Koga and Ayame fell to the ground, "Remind me…" Koga said rubbing his head, "Whose idea was it to adopt the pup?"

"Yours," Ayame said, rubbing her own head.

Mitsuko kept running until Inuyasha grabbed her, "Whoa, now," he said, "It's a little early for this don't you think?"

Mitsuko laughed and attached her hands to Inuyasha's ears, "Gah! Not the ears!" he yelled trying to pry the two year old off, but had no luck.

Kagome sighed, "Mitsuko, what have we said about grabbing Inuyasha's ears," Ayame said pulling her daughter off Inuyasha.

"Um…no like?" Mitsuko asked.

"Right, now let's go eat," Ayame said heading for the kitchen with Koga in tow.

Inuyasha rubbed his ears, "Where did her grip come from?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged and entered the kitchen where her mother, grandfather, brother, Miroku, a very pregnant Sango with twins, Kohaku, Jaken, Shippo, and Kanna were already seated at the _very_ long table, "Morning!" Kagome's mother said happily.

"Sesshomaru and them not up yet?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to Miroku.

"Not yet," Sota said.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's voice came, "Kagura-sama! You two are so slow!"

"There they are," Shippo said smiling.

Rin came bouncing down the stairs with an emotionless Sesshomaru and a tired looking Kagura after her, "Why are kids so full of energy in the morning?" Kagura asked yawning.

"She's always been like that," Sesshomaru stated.

About a year ago, Sesshomaru and Kagura tied the knot and adopted Rin. Rin was already seated and eating her breakfast when Sesshomaru and Kagura sat down, "Mitsuko, don't play with your food," Ayame stated.

"Pway!" Mitsuko yelled laughing.

Koga drummed his fingers on the table, "I beginning to think that's the only word she knows," he stated.

"Well, look on the bright side!" Miroku said, "She knows how to speak Japanese and wolf."

Koga glared at the monk, "Very funny," he said, "Wait till your twins get this age."

"Oh yeah," Kagome said, "Sango, are you going to tell us the genders or you going to let us be surprised?"

"Well they're due in about a week right?" Sango asked, "So…we'll find out soon enough."

"Wait…a week!" Miroku shouted.

"Yeah…the doctor said that twins are usually born a little earlier than normal babies because…well, there are two," Sango said like it was obvious.

"Well, why wasn't I told?" Miroku yelled.

Sango sweat dropped, "I did tell you…" she said annoyed.

Miroku scratched his head, "Well, I don't remember," he said.

"Shocker," Sota said chuckling, "Your mind's been everywhere since you found out Sango was having twins."

Miroku blushed and continued eating, "Mama," Shippo asked turning to Kagome, "Can Kanna and I go to the park later?"

Kagome and Inuyasha had married barely a month after they confessed and after a week of begging (*cough* sits *cough*) Kagome had convinced him into adopting both Shippo and Kanna since they were close in age. Kagome thought about it, "I don't see why not," she said, "But take Rin with you, Sesshomaru and Kagura could use a break."

"And if Kohaku would go, you can take Mitsuko with you," Ayame said.

"Sure," Kohaku said.

"I'll go too," Sota said smiling.

"Yay!" Rin yelled hoping out of her chair, "Jaken-sama come too," she said grabbing the little green demon.

"Get dressed first," Sesshomaru stated tonelessly.

"Oh…" Rin ran back upstairs to change with Jaken being dragged.

Shippo, Kanna, Kohaku, and Sota with Mitsuko followed the overly hyper girl upstairs. All the parents of said kids visibly relaxed, "This is one crazy household," Koga stated.

"But, it's family," Kagome said smiling.

Everyone agreed to that, even Sesshomaru, "Park!" Rin cried still dragging a screaming Jaken.

"Rin!" Kohaku yelled, "Wait for everyone else!"

Rin ignored her cousin of sorts and ran out, "Rin!" Kohaku yelled following her out.

Kagura groaned, "No more sugar for her before bed," she said to her husband, "She's more hyper than normal when she wakes up in the morning."

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said.

"Pway! Pway! Pway!" Mitsuko chanted as Sota, Shippo, and Kanna came downstairs.

"We're going," Sota said laughing, "Kohaku went after Rin and Jaken, right?"

"Yep," Inuyasha stated.

"Okay, let's go," Sota said to the rest of them.

"Pway!" Mitsuko yelled happily as the door closed.

"Whose turn for dishes?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Koga's," Inuyasha stated.

"Is not!" Koga yelled.

"Is so!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Ayame and Kagome sighed, "Here we go again," they said in unison then everyone, but the two fighting demons (and Sesshomaru) laughed.

**A/N That's the end! Hope you all enjoyed. I don't own Inuyasha and I'd like to thank all who reviewed this story! Would you believe this was supposed to be a one-shot when I started writing it? I'm also putting ideas together for another chapter fic. So be on the look out! Thank You all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
